


Dangerously

by chicv



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicv/pseuds/chicv
Summary: “All of this is unexpected to me, including you”正如他丈夫宣誓后在他唇边留下的耳语一样，Isak至今觉得这短短几个月来发生的一切就像一场幻梦一样不真实。





	1. Chapter1

Isak一袭白衣端坐在宽阔的大床的一隅，精致而一丝不苟的温莎结让他有些喘不过气来，但他还是没有舍得解开它，因为那是他的丈夫——William Magnusson亲手给他系上的，此刻他未来生活中的另一位伴侣正在浴室里，但也许是因为这奢华别墅的隔音效果太好，他并听不到任何动静。

他环顾了四周，他们新婚的住所是一栋十分华丽的十四世纪古老建筑，是Magnusson家豪掷千金买下的，经过精心的装点，整栋房子就显得更为雍容复古，舒适而又仿佛宫殿一般的华美，也许是加入了William的个人审美，所有的家具和装饰除了黑白灰之外，仅仅有一些暗金色的镶嵌，没有丝毫新婚本应该有的温暖与甜蜜的氛围，反而如同Waldorf酒店总套那样，高贵冷静却没有一丝家的气息，就像婚礼上男人给他的那个吻一样，干燥、冰冷、转瞬即逝。

“All of this is unexpected to me, including you”

正如他丈夫宣誓后在他唇边留下的耳语一样，Isak至今觉得这短短几个月来发生的一切就像一场幻梦一样不真实，门当户对的联姻不是他们，至少不是他丈夫所心甘情愿的。不是他不敢杵逆自己的父亲，而是不忍心让他失望。父亲是他唯一的亲人，他的出生带走了他爹地的生命，父亲没有像其他丧偶的男人一样将怨恨加之在他的身上，反而对他疼爱至极，从小到大不仅对他呵护有加，极尽所能给予他丰沛的物质生活，但是父亲刚毅的品性、身处政局的忙碌工作加上alpha始终无法给予omega足够的心理与生理关爱，让父子间始终有一种无可奈何的隔阂。或许是父亲也感觉到了这一点，所以才会在他刚成年就迫不及待地考虑起他的终身大事，而Magnusson家的长子无疑是他眼中的最佳人选，他甚至答应给对方家族未来的生意上开放诸多有利条件，这种让步与示好可是父亲从政生涯中唯一的破例。

就在Isak沉浸在自己思绪里的时候，William早已回到卧室，水珠从还未干的金发上滴落在锁骨上，又顺着他的胸膛一路往下滑，滑过结实的胸肌，又一路顺着腰际滑下，直至隐没在他系在腰上的浴巾里。直到他打开衣柜的声响打断omega的思绪，Isak一抬头就看见他丈夫裸露的背影，William虽然年轻，但是拜他alpha的强大基因所致，身材相当高挑挺拔，更别提那张无比英俊的面孔，光用想的就让Isak觉得自己呼吸不顺，体温噌噌地往上窜。Omega甜甜的信息素气息开始弥漫在空气里，但是他的alpha却仿若没有察觉一样，自顾自开始着装，Isak注意到他换上的并不是睡衣或居家服，而是一件修身的V领薄衫加上一条水洗纹理十分漂亮的紧身牛仔裤，让那双笔直的双腿美得让人只想把它折断以解羡慕之恨，但是他没有太多心思欣赏，因为他发现William拿起一件皮衣后就视他为无睹，略过他径直往房门的方向走去

“等等……”他起身拦截住自己的丈夫 “你要去哪里”

William回过头，深邃锐利的视线在他身上停留下来，“出去”

敷衍的回答让Isak感到难堪，今天是他们的新婚之夜，他却要出去？“出去……哪里？”他的声音开始轻轻地发颤，但他还是鼓足勇气直视对方那双暗棕色的眼眸，明明是温暖的栗色，他却觉得丈夫看他的眼神仿若冰川般没有一丝温度。

William听到Isak这一句疑问并没有说话，只是对着他勾了一下手，Isak缓缓地走到他跟前，垂下眼，盯着面前的人看了一会儿，缓缓抬起了手，用手指托住了Isak小巧的下巴，然后轻轻往上抬，Isak自然是顺着他的，便由着William的动作抬起了头来。

“Isak” William的声音宛若低音提琴般拂过Isak的耳膜，他因为William的手上的动作而被迫微扬起了头，露出了美好的颈部曲线，他甚至能够听到自己的心跳在逐渐加快，他不敢直视自己的丈夫，而是涣散着眼神看向对方身后墙上挂着的油画，但是凭着眼睛的余光，他还是能够依稀感觉得到对方高大的身影和强大的压迫感。

“不要企图干涉我的一切，我的行踪也无需你关心，当然我对你做什么也没有兴趣” William危险地眯起了眼睛，加重了手中的力道，Isak吃痛，眼神一转，翠绿的双眼终于对上了面前的人

“父母那边该怎么说，相信以你也不用我教吧？”William凑近Isak的脸庞，几乎是一字一字咬着牙吐出每一句话语，“还有，不要企图用什么歪门邪道来引诱我，你身上甜腻的香水味道我一点也不喜欢”

“不……我没有用什么香水……”Isak赶紧开口辩解，强忍了很久的眼泪终于被逼出来，一滴滴地落下，却很快隐没在深色的地毯中，而William却视而不见，转身走出房间的脚步声干脆利落。

****  
当礼貌而有节奏的敲门声响起的时候，Isak才发现自己在地板上坐了一整夜，此刻僵硬的肩颈和麻木的双腿仿佛都已经不是他自己的了，老管家恭敬的目光淡淡地扫过房间很快收回眼神，但Isak却心虚地觉得他已经对一切了然于心，毕竟听Magnusson夫人说这位管家是伴随着William从小到大的，可以说他比Magnusson夫妇俩更了解William的一切秘密。

“Isak 少爷，Magnusson夫人来了，在楼下等您一起吃早餐”

Isak闻言赶紧去浴室冲了个澡，并用冷水敷了脸企图让自己的黑眼圈和红血丝不要那么明显，踏出房门时又折回更衣间，找了一件William的衬衣套上，才不紧不慢地下楼。

“早上好，Magnusson夫人” Isak在Magnusson夫人的身侧坐下，微微笑过后就垂下眼，生怕自己哭红过的双眼出卖了一切

“还叫的那么生疏吗？” Magnusson夫人是位得体而优雅的女士，无论脸庞还是身段都保持地非常好，那双与William神似的双眸笑起来有着好看的弧度，她温柔地执起Isak的手放在她的双掌间，轻轻地抚慰着

“母亲” Isak缓缓地吐出这个陌生的字眼，对方的温婉与和蔼是他从未期待过的，那种母性的关爱与亲昵是他从小到大可望而不可求的，一时间竟控制不住想要哽咽

“William呢？”该来的还是要来，Isak尽量保持住自己的冷静，搬出早已打好腹稿的说辞“他……一早接了公司的电话，急着赶去开会”

“啧……这个孩子” Magnusson夫人提高了音调“都说了让他请好婚假，怎么一早又不见人影，有什么项目能比新婚更重要？能比你重要？”

“我……William他……” Magnusson夫人的倒戈让Isak一时之间难以应对，只得瞪大眼睛愣愣地看着对方

“不过Isak小甜心，你也不要怪他” Magnusson夫人话锋一转“他只是在和我们置气，他父亲一直希望他继承家里的生意，但是他却一心想要做一番属于自己的事业，本来我们与他约定好，35岁之前不干预他的人生，也不逼他接手家业，但是他父亲却总是一直旁敲侧击地干涉他的人生大事，你不要介意，在你之前我们也给他安排过不少相亲的机会，没想到这次他那么爽气就答应下来，也不知道这个孩子心里打什么鬼主意……” Magnusson一旦开始絮叨就停不下来，直到发现自己可能说错了话，“哦，我不是说William在算计你什么，我想他一定是和我一样，对你一见钟情……”

由于Magnusson太太的健谈，一顿早餐被吃成了brunch，不过Isak却越发喜欢起这个和蔼可亲的女士，而她侃侃而谈自己儿子时那种骄傲的光彩，更让Isak想要迫切地了解他的丈夫，尤其是听说他并非讨厌自己后，他心中更是燃起了一丝新的希望，他决定明天就去公司上班，因为William将是他的顶头上司，想到这里，他的思绪不由得倒转回几个月前，他与William的初次相遇……


	2. Chapter 2

看着电梯里液晶上显示着的数字不断向上飙升，Isak的心脏也跟着越悬越高，他努力地深呼吸，告诉自己要放松一点，他现在身处全球最具盛名的绅士季刊北欧总部的大楼里，接下去将要进行一场对他来说意义重大的面试，虽然职位只是最junior的客户代表，但这可是他一直以来都梦寐以求的机遇——一次独立自主工作的机会。父亲对于他过分的宠溺与呵护导致他与社会严重地脱节，不仅个性腼腆不善言辞，连社会实践的经历都几乎没有。所以这次父亲答应他来面试，亦是让他惊喜万分。

口袋里的手机突然震动起来，把他吓得浑身一个激灵，拿出来一看，是父亲的短信

“晚宴切记准时，祝面试好运”

“Okay ;)” 对待父亲——自己仅有的亲人，他总是非常耐心，他将手机收回裤袋里，在踏出电梯门前的那一刻再次深呼吸，别紧张，Eskild告诉过他，销售总监Christoffer是个非常nice的人。

没错，能获得这次面试机会其实他应该归功于自己的好友兼“心灵导师” Eskild，他是个小有名气的视频导演，经常与绅士季刊合作，所以得知他们招聘的内幕的第一时间就把他推荐给了那位鼎鼎大名的“入侵者”——Christoffer Schistad，据说他的外号绝非浪得虚名，只要他出马，没有收服不了的客户，明显翻出竞刊们好几翻的报价却依旧广告卖到被读者投诉“植入太多”。

“你放心，Christoffer个性非常开朗，而且对每个人都很友好，所以面试的时候你绝对不会过于紧张的” Eskild向他打包票“再说了，就凭你这张漂亮面孔，我觉得Chris保准让你过，哈哈……” 说完还意味深长地把目光反复在他身上流连了一番。

可是当Isak怀着忐忑的心情坐在会议室里好一阵之后，一个看起来挺年轻的男人推门而入，只见他快步走进来，直接坐在自己对面，尽管他刻意收敛过，但那股冷冽的信息素还是让Isak倍感压力。

那男人微微抬眸扫过自己，脸上的表情太过冷漠，薄唇紧抿着恰似刚毅的刀锋，鹰眸微阖，却挡不住其中锐利，金色的发丝柔地捋向脑后一丝不苟，修长身形恰到好处，一身黑色休闲西装穿他身上没有一点违和感。见Isak愣在那没有反应，他微微皱起英挺的眉毛，瞥了一眼桌上的档案，开了口：

“Isak Valtersen,” 温和的声线、没有任何起伏的嗓音让Isak无法判断他此刻的情绪，“那么……例举十个时装、美容、或汽车品牌的市场总监名字给我”

“What……？” Isak完全不知其所云，如果要他罗列十个奢侈品牌名称也许不在话下，但是……

“我……我是第一次应征这个行业的，所以，资源可能并没有……”他试着给自己开脱，但是面前的男人连一个响应的眼神都没给他，只见他的手指在Isak的档案上摩挲了一下，却不打开。

“列出五本竞刊的名字？” 无视了他的解释，对方直接抛出下一个问题

“Vogue……men？”

“准确的说，Vogue在北欧区域并没有男刊，全球有男刊的仅在日本，刊名叫Vogue Homme，而且，vogue所在的集团所拥有的是另一本享誉全球的男士时尚杂志，就是你现在所在的绅士季刊”

Isak哑口无言，对方缓缓道来的这几句话依旧平静地不带任何音调，没有高高在上，也没有傲慢无礼，仿佛只是在科普圈内常识，但他却感觉到空气里凝聚着一种压迫感，碾压得让他抬不起头来，后颈火辣辣地燃烧起来。

“那么最后，请你自我介绍一下” Isak知道这也许是他最后的表现机会，于是他赶紧抬起头，对上的，却是一双深渊般的眼眸，明明是温暖的栗棕色，却透出一股比冰川更加冷冽的目光，他结结巴巴地背完了那段早就该滚瓜烂熟了然于心的内容，声音沙哑地好似用砂纸磨过声带一样。

“那么就这样吧” 对方站了起来，Isak发现身高与自己相当，但是身形却比自己更有力量感，他将那本始终没有翻开过的档案留在桌上，“我也不想开请你回去等消息这种空头支票，我想你自己也知道，you’re not qualified, Isak Valtersen”

“等等” Isak不知道自己哪来的勇气叫住了那个离去的背影 “你甚至都没有打开我的档案了解我，凭什么就不给我一个机会呢， Schistad总监”

“William” 男人转过身 “William Magnusson，我的名字，Chris今天休假，所以我替他来面试”

原来对方并不是自己应聘职位的直属上级，那他凭什么有资格判断自己是否没有能力来胜任这个职位呢？Isak咬着自己的嘴唇，羞耻的感觉已经要将他淹没，但更多的是一种不甘心，他知道自己没用，但被对方直截了当地否定还是让他心里一阵窝火。

“暂且不论你对圈子的敏锐度，单凭你毫无卖点可言的自我介绍，就足已证明你并不具备成为一个合格销售的潜能” William仿佛能看穿Isak的内心一样，“再加上你刚才的表现，我也能判断你的临场应变能力和抗压能力并不强，以上的理由，够说服力了吗？”说完，男人深深地看了他一眼，转身离去。

一阵无力感与失控感猛地袭来，Isak攥紧了拳头，却只能看着对方潇洒的背影消失在走道的尽头。

*  
Isak站在这栋市中心最高的建筑楼下已经半个多小时了，看着门外瓢泼大雨和旋转门前的人流来来往往心急如焚，如果再打不到车他就该迟到了，家里的司机临时有事无法来接他，又不能穿着一身昂贵的西装去搭公交，毕竟一会的晚宴还得体体面面地出席。

“等人？” Isak一回头，便看见William站在自己身后，对方显然刚下班要走的样子，此时的男人比起刚才，脖子上多了一个带着暗纹的领结，配上那一头漂亮的金发，就像是漫画里走出来的贵公子。

“呃……在等车” 虽然对William心存芥蒂，但此刻Isak似乎被大雨浇灭了所有的脾气，他悻悻地回答，眼睛盯着地面，连敷衍的表情都不想给一个。

“走吧，这雨一时半会停不了，我带你一程” William扫了眼室外的情形，抬腿朝大堂另一侧的电梯走去，一举一动都张弛有度，透着沉稳与儒雅。Isak脑子里的小算盘迅速地拨了一下，然后跟了上去。当他们来到大厦的中空停车场时，一辆暗夜蓝的超跑停在中央的位置，充满力量感的流线型仿佛一只弓起背的猎豹，而引擎盖上标志性的锐角三角形弧线加上车头张狂妖娆的车灯，则像是一条扑食的毒蟒——PAGANI，这可不是任何一个年轻高管能轻易拥有的，Isak不禁在心里揣测对方的身份。

滂沱的大雨让下班高峰期的路况雪上加霜，超跑引擎的声音让Isak心烦意乱，更让他抓狂的，是在密闭空间里对方身上似有似无散发出来的信息素，带有西洋杉的孤傲和烟草的不羁，苦涩中带着一丝清新的凉意，沉静又暗藏着张扬，让他情不自禁被深深吸引。好不容易到了目的地，他迫不及待地想要开门下车，却发现对方径直将车驶入车库的方向

“等一下，我在大门口下车就可以了，不必特意下车库去” Isak赶忙说道

“不是特意为你” William并没有理会他，继续专注前方“我也在这里吃晚餐”

当两个人同时在同一个包厢门口站定的时候，谜底也就随之揭晓了——

“好巧，你们怎么一起来了?” 一位有些年纪却依然气质绝佳的女士笑着说道，亲密地揽过William的肩膀，给了他一个贴面吻

“Isak, 快来见过Magnusson先生与太太” 父亲在一边为他引荐，Isak不由得回头看了身边人一眼，原来这就是他今晚相亲宴上的另一位主角——William Magnusson

***  
餐桌前，Isak的视线一直悄悄地落到自己的正对方，看着William慢条斯理地执起酒杯，轻轻晃动，暗红色的醉人色泽随着光影流转，他切开鸭胸肉时候手指和手腕曲折的角度真的很优雅，还有低垂的眉眼和将雪蟹肉含进唇间的姿势，Isak连眼睛都挪不开了。

“Isak，你下午在绅士季刊的面试如何？”父亲的问题成功地将Isak的注意力带了回来

“我……恐怕不是很理想” Isak有些羞愧，却又不想说谎，当时的面试官正端坐在自己对面，像是一副事外人的状态

“Isak在找工作吗？要不要我来替你物色一下？” Magnusson先生慷慨地说道“不过Valtersen先生，你真的舍得让宝贝儿子去职场上吃苦？” Isak知道Magnusson先生的话并没有恶意，因为按照常理来说，上流社会家族里面的omega一旦到了适婚年龄，多数都会将重心放在家庭上，他们所受的高等教育、学习的礼仪品德、拥有的至尊品位，都是为了配合丈夫与未来的孩子而准备的。

“虽然是些不放心，但是他却坚持要去那本绅士季刊，我也就不忍心阻止”

“绅士季刊？William，这不是你们杂志吗？” 一旁的Magnusson太太像是发现了什么新大陆一样，“那让Isak跟着你不就可以了？Isak，你想要去创意部吗？William是创意总监哦……”

那餐晚宴结束的时候，William答应Magnusson太太自己会想想办法，但是Isak从自己父亲从容不迫的表情，和手指轻敲台面笃定的小细节中看出来，这件事情早已十拿九稳，或许父亲早就知道William的职位，才会如此轻易答应自己去应征，又在饭局上反复提及绅士季刊的名字。

所以当Isak在两个月后收到绅士季刊发来的offer的时候他并不惊讶，令他意外的是，来自Magnusson家族的婚约……


	3. Chapter 3

Isak梳洗完毕，站在床头，手里握着一枚古董钻戒，这是婚礼上William交给他的——Magnusson家族祖传下来的“幸福指环”，这枚镶嵌着一颗硕大蓝钻的戒指显然不太适合日常场合佩戴，他想了想，还是将它仔细地收进首饰盒里。

这时候，门口传来了一阵脚步声，Isak一回头，只见William抓着一头凌乱的头发走进卧室，他的丈夫显然是没有休息好，有些发红的眼眶下一片暗青色的阴影，眼神淡淡地扫过自己的身上后，便伸手脱去了上衣，Isak走上前去，关心的话语还未脱口而出，眼神却定在了William的身上，由于扯去上衣的动作，他拉伸着脖颈的线条，在颈部的侧面，Isak清清楚楚地看到了一小片深深的红印子，无论他再怎么未经人事，也明白这个印子是如何烙上去的，体贴的问候哽在了喉咙，他只能看着丈夫朝卧室尽头的浴室走去……

William冲完澡出来的时候，Isak还留在卧室里，看着omega有些单薄的身形孤零零地立在床边，William的心绪不由得莫名绷了起来，他来到小家伙身后，通透的阳光落在他漂亮的锁骨上，勾勒出一阵旖旎的光影，鼻息间是恬淡的无花果的乳香味夹杂着清新的铃兰花香，他知道那是小家伙信息素的味道，新婚之夜他故意迁怒于他，其实是怕自己迈出深陷婚姻陷阱的第一步——虽然单纯又善良的Isak绝不是他与父母间冷战中的绊脚石，但他得确保不让小家伙成为父母要挟自己的软肋，至于另一个人——老谋深算的Valtersen大臣绝非等闲之物，短短几句话就让他不得不安排Isak到自己的部门里，他还是谨慎为妙。

Isak感觉到身后alpha的气息，但他并不想回头，直到对方温暖的手掌抚上他的肩头，让他慢慢转过身，William的手指伸进他的衣领和脖颈之间，指节蹭着颈部薄薄的肌肤，这让Isak产生一种被对方抚摸的感觉，只见男人垂着长长的睫毛，专注地缓缓地替他扣上衬衫最上方的纽扣

“除了在我面前，否则记得，不可以露出你的性腺，一点点也不可以” alpha霸道的语气让Isak听得一愣一愣，他究竟是出于何种目的下的这个指令？他不敢轻易揣测。

‘“楼下的新车给你，去公司的路不需要我为你设导航吧？” 一把沉甸甸的车钥匙落入自己的掌中，标志性的“B”字母与双翼的logo让Isak有些汗颜，未来的新同事里谁会愿意和一个驾驶宾利的“小员工”交心？

“我……没有驾照，还没有学过” 他支支吾吾地开口，虽然说的是事实，William闻言后挑高了一侧的眉毛，讶异的眼神一晃而过，“那就安排司机接送吧”转过头向等在门口的老管家示意，然后看了看脖子间松垮着的领带，向Isak抬了抬下巴，omega乖顺地走到他跟前，葱白的细长手指执起缎面与麂皮拼接的领带，专注地摆弄起来，没几下，一个细长而笔挺的Prince Albert knot就完成了，William嘴角的弧度越发明显起来，直到他的视线聚焦到Isak左手无名指的末端 

“戒指呢？”

“太……贵重了，我收好了” 闻言，William走到沙发前，从自己刚脱下的夹克内袋里摸出一只首饰盒，墨绿色的皮盒泛着低调优雅的光泽，内部一行烫金的小字“GRAFF London”彰显着盒内珠宝绝无仅有的非凡价值。执起那只纤细而修长的手，William将一枚设计简约而流畅的白金钻戒套入Isak的无名指上，呈现三棱切面的指环上嵌满了璀璨的钻石，犹如万花筒般绽放出潋滟的光泽，极简的内环上，则用漂亮的手写体，镌刻着Love from W.M的短句。

戴上后，alpha滚烫的指腹在小小的圆环上摩挲了几下，阳光折射在鳞次栉比的切面上透进Isak的眼睛，他抬起头，刚好对上William垂下的双眼，时间放缓着呼吸随之拉扯，Isak的脑海中一片茫然，alpha冷冽的气息掠过他的唇缝，渗入他的齿间，在即将触上他舌尖的时候却又瞬间消散不见。

Isak的心跳就像被对方唇角那一丝浅笑给勾住，仿佛要缓慢地从胸腔里被拽出来，但当他的视线落到William空荡荡的无名指尖时，犹豫再三，想要问的话终究是没说出口，而对方出门前留下的话则让他悬起的心脏又落回到原地，

“在公司里，你只是我的下属”


	4. Chapter 4

Isak对时尚圈高冷又做作的客观印象在上班第一天就被一群“很有个性”同事们打破，此刻一群穿着随意又很时髦的年轻男女正带着他去市中心著名的餐厅吃午餐，

“辛亏我今天来的早，赶上大冰山请客！”一个嗓门很大的alpha说道

“你轻点声，还没出大楼多久呢，当心William听见你这么喊他”—— Lynn，坐在Isak隔壁的金发女生说道

“开玩笑嘛，不过说真的每次来新员工他都请客，只不过今天特别大手笔，米其林三星餐厅哎”

“那有什么，他赚那么多” 另一个女生说道

“可是他也真是很辛苦，每天比我们到的都早，又经常加班” Lynn的回答让Isak有点不相信，这个清晨才一脸倦容回家的男人居然每天都是准时上班的？

“是啊，原本以为他结了婚会改变作息呢”

“你们说的是Magnusson总监，他结婚了？” Isak忍不住问出口，难道他们的婚讯早已公诸于公司里了？

“是啊，你想不到吧，他最近刚结的婚，虽然排场一定不小，但是另一半的身份却被他藏得很好，我们都在到处打听呢”

“不过你看他连婚戒都不戴，说不定有什么隐情呢”——另一个女生的话让Isak背后一紧，他垂在身侧的左手不自觉地蜷起

“不过做我们这行的，不戴也正常啊，经常见客户什么的，尤其是那些奢侈品美妆品牌的女高管，William的魅力可是不可估量，你们都懂的”

“也是，就像Christoffer一样，听说他在家里也是有未婚夫的，身边的莺莺燕燕照样从来没少过，最近不还和一个小歌手打得火热么”

“Shhh……” 随着Lynn拼命地使眼色，大家才猛地收住八卦的嘴，原来William已经在餐厅的包厢里面等着了，看到大家，只是淡淡地招呼一声，“都来了啊，那就上菜吧”

有了大Boss的加入，叽叽喳喳的分贝自然是降低了不少，但看得出来William在私底下与大家并没有什么距离感，用餐的气氛依旧热络而轻松，大家围绕着圈内的八卦说个不停，让Isak一再刷新对时尚圈的认知。

“哎？Isak你不热吗？” 大嗓门的同事盯着他看，说实话，或许是因为还有些紧张，他的身上已经沁出一层薄薄的汗，他想解开衬衫的扣子透口气，手指触上领口最上方的纽扣，犹豫了一下还是收回了手。“还好”

“等等！”另一个同事像发现了新大陆一样盯着他的钻戒 “你结婚了啊？你那么年轻居然结婚了？”

一桌子的目光唰地全部聚焦到他身上

“恩，是的” 他尴尬地低下头，希望这个话题快点过去，但是Lynn也不放过他，抓过他戴着戒指的手左看右看 “哇塞！那么gorgeous的钻戒！对方是做什么的？”

“呃……”Isak的目光不自觉地瞟向William，却只见后者还是冷静地看着自己，眼神里没有任何特别的情绪，好像这个话题与他毫无干系一样，他把手从Lynn那里抽回来，

“没什么特别的，一个普通职员而已，宅男一个。” 说完他也不看William的脸，自顾自吃起东西来，大家很快也便识相地不再追问。

***  
吃过饭，William叫住了和Lynn并肩走在一起的Isak, “跟我走，去见一个客户”，

“……现在？” Isak有点没跟上对方的节奏

“当然，你以为第一天我有时间给你做那些所谓的入职培训，说说公司的光荣历史？”见他愣愣的样子，William的语气开始有点强硬起来 “还是你以为，第一天就该让你跑跑腿，给大家买买咖啡？”

“不……我不是这个意思”Isak还没想好要怎么解释，William便撂下一个冷冷的眼神去路边打车，直到客户所在的大厦楼下，两人都没有再交流，密闭空间里紧张的气氛犹如绷紧的琴弦，随时能可能在下一刻断裂。

全球顶尖奢侈品集团的格调显然比媒体来得更加气派，连前台清一色穿着贴身小黑裙的姑娘们都是超模的质素，Isak有点庆幸自己今天的穿着足够体面，他紧紧跟在William身侧，生怕走错一个步子，终于在那亮得可以媲美镜面的大理石走道末端，William停下了脚步。

在房间最中央的位置，Isak看见一个身形高挑的男人站了起来，背后衬着足有十多米长的落地玻璃窗，他就像是这个繁忙市区中难得的诱人风景——深栗色的短发，泛着墨黑的光泽，发丝被梳到耳后，露出额头，没有多余的修饰。鼻梁高挺而俊美，薄唇勾起的弧度宛如古典油画里的儒雅绅士，一双轮廓如苍鹰般凌厉的双眸里波动着柔和的光芒，如果说William是一只冷峻而优雅的雄狮，那么眼前的男人则更像是一匹桀骜而高贵的骏马，没有摄人的危险感，却能在潜移默化中让你心甘情愿为他着迷。

“William，”男人开了口，温和而低沉的嗓音犹如一杯甘醇顺口的烈酒 “怎么劳驾你大驾光临？”

“哪里， 还不是Christoffer再三叮嘱，绝不能怠慢了最重要的大客户”William接受了对方一个友好的拥抱，“这位是我们新来的编辑，Isak Valtersen，这次的case我会带他一起做”

“Louis” 对方伸出手，在彼此掌心温度相融的前一刻礼貌地收回，“很高兴认识你，Isak”目光略过Isak手指末端的钻戒，很快转向其他地方。

“喝一杯吗？” Louis迈开一双长腿走向房间一隅的吧台，一只手捏起两只水晶杯，另一只手从容地拿过一瓶威士忌，斟酒、加冰、匀杯，动作一气呵成，很快又回到两人面前，并把他们引到沙发前入座，“请随意”

“他不喝酒” William几乎是下意识地挡下送到Isak面前的酒杯，并抬了抬下巴，示意Isak坐到自己身边，而Louis则是按下了茶几上的电话 “送一杯红茶进来，不要太浓”，然后在两人对面的沙发坐下，右腿支在左膝上，挺括的羊毛裤腿、藏蓝的短袜裹着细长的脚踝，极富质感的手工鞋甚至连真皮鞋底都一尘不染，Isak从没见过一个人跷二郎腿也能如此优雅，不过他也无暇欣赏，因为另外两个男人已经开始侃侃而谈起正事来。

随着对话的进行，Isak发现所谓的正事里，关于合作的部分并不多，一方面Louis非常清楚自己品牌的目标定位以及预期的效果非常明确，另一方面，William对品牌的调性以及视觉呈现也了如指掌，所以两个人就像走过场一样，很快便完成了Brief的工作，Isak甚至觉得也许一个con call或一封邮件就能解决，但他们却就业内的行情走向、市场的变化、人员的流动以及圈内的年轻才俊聊得颇为投机，他一句话也插不上，只顾着听就耗费了他所有的精力。

终于在天色暗下来的时候，对谈才进入尾声，Louis站起身来将他们送到门口，男人一只手撑在门框上与William揶揄Penetrator Chris最近的花边新闻，眼神却时不时流连到Isak的身上，Isak分不清里面暗含的笑意究竟是对着William还是自己，话别的时候，Louis再次握住了他的手，这一次停留得有些久，久到让Isak足有时间已嗅到对方身上的信息素的味道——白兰地干邑以及广藿香、雪松、皮革混合的气味窜入鼻息，霸气却内敛

“那么，我们拍摄现场见了，Isak”


	5. Chapter 5

Isak坐在办公桌前，眼眶红红的，此刻办公室里已经没有别人了，大家都已陆续下班，但他却不能

“我不管你是要回家还是在这里OT，总之明天中午前我要看到至少5种不同风格的拍摄参考，记住，是符合我们水准、拿得出手的参考”，他抬眼望向走廊尽头的那扇房门，脑海里回想起William刚刚与他谈话的结果。

上周见过Louis之后，William便给他布置了功课：尽快按照客户的要求找到拍摄参考，于是Isak便按照自己的想法找了一些自认为“合适”的大片参考整理归档，但是等了一天William都没有进公司，到了下班前的最后一刻，他想了想，将拍摄参考发送给了Louis。

今天下午，William刚从外面回来就把他喊进了办公室

“参考发出去之前为什么不给我看？” William的声音很冷，让Isak不敢看他的眼睛

“我等了你一天，你都没进公司”Isak觉得一切解释都是徒劳，但他又不敢默不作声

“我没进来你就不会打电话、发短信甚至发邮件吗？” William的压迫感让人胆颤，仿佛空气里的水汽都压缩凝结。“而且你发出去的邮件也没有抄送我和Christoffer，基本的工作流程你都不知道吗？”

William把笔电的屏幕转向Isak，上面显示的是不久前Louis的邮件回复，收件人是自己，但同时抄送了William与Christoffer，对方简明扼要地表示，感谢Isak提供的参考，但tone & manner没有达到品牌的预期，可否再辛苦提供更多备选。Isak的脸颊火辣辣地发起烫来，任他再怎么迟钝，也能感觉出对方字里行间委婉的否定的意味。

“先出去吧，翻下以前的刊物，拿准方向了再去找参考会容易很多”不知道是不是Isak的错觉，William的口吻似乎不再那么强硬，但他已经没有多余的心思再去揣摩这一丝软化的口吻里包含的是疲倦、无奈、还是不太可能存在的怜惜……

明天是周末，他还答应了母亲要和William一起回大宅，而现在他脑子里已经没有空间再留给明天该穿什么、是不是需要带伴手礼、会不会在Magnusson大宅里过夜、如果过夜会不会和William同床共枕等事情，他满脑子只有一个疑问：到底怎么找出5种不同感觉、以木头为元素的拍摄方式？由于没吃晚餐，他的胃有点隐隐作痛，就在这个时候，桌上的电话突然响起来，吓得他差点打翻手中的茶杯。

“带着电脑来我办公室吧， right now” 霸道的男人不等他回答就切断了电话，Isak只得撇撇嘴，抱起笔电来到William的办公室，径直走到William的办公桌前。

“找了多少参考？给我看看” 男人好看的指节敲了敲桌面，示意他放下笔电，Isak将自己整理的图片文件夹打开，William的视线就专注于屏幕之上，一张张仔细浏览起来，柔和的灯光之下，alpha的侧脸如同冷峻的峭壁，Isak完全猜测不出他到底在想什么，却看得着了迷。

“想什么呢……”William打断他的思绪，低低的嗓音里有一种捉摸不透的情愫，他挪开Isak的笔电，打开自己桌面上的一个文件夹 “专心点，看这里” Isak顺着他手指的方向看往屏幕，只见文件夹里面分了至少6、7个子文件夹，每个里面都是拍摄参考：

“你看，我找到一些，比如这种，是自然光线下的原木，当然这种自然光通过影棚的布景是完全能够做到的；而像这一类，又是模仿海滨甲板的木板，重点在于营造惬意慵懒的感觉；像这种呢，就是用异形的木头元素来拼接，加上强烈对比的光影，做出一种波普的艺术效果；还有这个……” Isak不可置信地看着一张张质感高级的静物大片，每一张都运用到了Louis想要的木质元素，风格却千变万化，或低调、或奢华、或自然、或另类……

“这次你先拿这些参考去给Louis选，以后自己要学会慢慢积累素材，明白吗？”

两个人之间的距离能让Isak清晰地闻到William身上淡淡的烟草味，他的心砰砰砰地跳，甚至能感觉到对方身上的热度正透过薄薄的衣衫传递到自己身上，他被此刻男人认真对待工作的魅力所深深折服，最后只能在慌乱中移开了自己的眼睛，点了点头。

“收拾下东西，我让司机来接你” 说罢William转开身去拿手机

“那……你还不走吗？” Isak其实更想问他要不要一起回家

“不了，我再待会，有些别的case没有处理完”

在Isak整理完东西，推开办公室门的一刻，他轻轻地说了一声 “明天见”，然后就迅速地离开，他甚至不敢去确认，最后对方似乎没有回应他 “明天见”

**

“William这个孩子怎么这样，都说好了周末要回来，怎么又临时变卦？”Magnusson太太还在不停地抱怨，“晚上我们还约了生意上的几个朋友，想要让他正式介绍你给他们认识，到底什么工作那么重要”说着便拨起William的号码来，但电话的那一头却始终没有响应……

Isak努力撑着面上的笑容，藏在桌面下的手却止不住地打颤，他的眼睛时不时地盯着手机，一个由Lynn和几个同事们组建的group chat里面正聊得热火朝天，话题围绕的正是今天缺席的主角：

“知道吗，我一个女朋友告诉我，她的网红圈一个闺蜜刚刚翻到张劲爆的照片”

“谁的？不够劲爆不要拿出来晒”

“当然够料，是关于大冰山的！”

“Whhhhat？”

很快群里就po出一张街拍，在伦敦的街头，William与一个丰臀肥乳的年轻女人并肩而立，由于角度的关系，并没有看清两人间的互动，但那种暧昧的气场却是如何都无法抹去的

“天！大冰山好这口？啧啧……”

“原以为高冷的大少爷多少眼光会有些挑剔的，谁知道……”

“看，女生的账户被人肉出来了，还有小视频！”

“主动po出来的就是摆明了在和正室挑衅啊，不知道William家里那位作何感想”

“看他平时一副装酷的模样，不过尔尔，这品味还不如Chris呢”

“@Isak, 你怎么不做声，别被我们的画风吓到哈，我们就是一群爱八卦的”

“I’m fine” 

不明真相的群众或许以为他只是个性内敛，还不习惯大家活跃的氛围，但只有他知道，这句话里面包含了多少复杂的情绪，原来昨夜对方的体贴、关心、帮忙与温柔都只是昙花一现，或者只是为急于脱身而做的备案，想到这里，昨夜在办公室的每一帧暧昧画面都被染上讽刺的色调，如同无情的利刃，狠狠戳进他的心里去，却又不拖泥带水地拔出来，他端起面前的酒杯，狠狠地灌了一口，烈酒涌入喉间，所经之处，都像是烧了起来一般，他很想仰起头来，因为他知道自己的眼泪快要掉下来……

 

**  
整个周末Isak都过得浑浑噩噩，自从遇见William之后，他有多少次欲哭无泪的乏力，又有多少次偷偷流泪的酸楚，他已经不想再去回忆。

他每天准时去上班，哪怕前一夜失眠到天明，却发现那个同事们嘴里号称“永远第一个到、从来不缺勤”的大冰山始终不见身影。

“Morning, Isak. 我在去摄影棚的路上， 你想要什么口味的咖啡？我一起买过来”连续的睡眠不足导致Isak突然在某一天早上睡过了头，所以当Louis在电话那头跟他问好的时候，他愣是过了好一会才反应过来——今天是拍摄广告软文的日子！

他匆忙地抓起一件V领的T恤就套上，在镜子前犹豫了几秒钟 “去他的扣到最上面一颗纽扣口的衬衣”他在心里默默骂了一句，转身离开衣帽间。

Isak到达片场的时候，Louis看样子已经在了一阵子，他正悠闲地倚在影棚的落地窗前，端着一次性的纸杯喝着咖啡，一件浅灰色的浅口连帽hoody，露出一小片结实的胸襟，一条棉麻质地的藏蓝色短裤，短到膝上的裁剪恰如其分地露出骨感的膝盖和一双径直的修长小腿，乐福鞋是全身装扮上最悦目的细节，宛如托斯卡纳黄昏色彩的砖红色让男人显得更加年轻而时髦，与之前在办公室里的冷峻高贵截然不同。

“Isak，你来了” 男人看见他，唇上勾起笑容，眼中是温润的视线流转

“Hi, Louis ,你今天看起来很年轻，哦不，你本来就很年轻，我的意思是……” Isak发现自己的嘴真的好笨拙，

“哈哈，难得想要装嫩，还是失败了啊” Louis似乎毫不介意拿自己的年龄开玩笑，他起身从桌上的纸袋里拿出一杯咖啡递到Isak的手掌中，“Macchiato Expresso, 我自作主张地多加了一份奶，早上还是不要喝太浓的好”

Isak接过纸杯，心里就像一杯浓郁到无法入口的咖啡忽然被融入温润柔和的牛奶，慢慢浸入一个暖洋洋的漩涡……


	6. Chapter 6

“Enchanté!” 看着眼前这个最多不过五六岁、却说得一口流利法语的小男孩，Isak不可置信地看向Louis，“这就是你所谓的特别来宾？” 刚才男人以非常礼貌地口吻请问他，是否介意他带一个人来片场探班，他还以为是对方的超模女友或红粉知己，没想到是这么个SPECIAL GUEST。

“我的儿子，Sean” Louis揽过小男孩的肩，只见他穿着墨蓝色的短袖真丝衬衣，橘红色的麂皮背带裤，雪白的及膝袜下是一双锃亮的马丁靴，金珀似的眸子在白皙的小脸上显得格外地瞩目，高挺的鼻梁与他的父亲如出一辙，墨黑的短发精致而柔顺，就像童话里的小王子，“他最近都在放暑假，刚好今天又是他的生日，所以不介意让他来玩一下吧？”

“今天是他生日？抱歉……早知道我们可以换一天拍摄……你们一家可以庆祝一下” Isak看着正礼貌地和每个工作人员问好的小家伙，心底里莫名地泛起一片柔软的涟漪

“没关系的，这已经很不错了，以往他都是跟爷爷奶奶过” Louis收回望着自己儿子的视线，见Isak有些不解的眼神又解释道 “Sean没有母亲，家族里催着要继承人而代孕的，而我，也称不上一个合格的父亲。”

“别这样说，单身的父亲都很伟大，真的。” Sean的境遇如同细细的刀刃划过Isak的心尖，带着微微的刺痛，唤起他的共鸣，他望向小男孩的眼神里又多了一抹浓浓的疼惜。

“好了，我们赶紧先开工吧” Louis轻轻拍了拍 Isak的肩头，顺势揽过他的肩臂，一起走向摄影区域。

在这次拍摄前，Isak也探班过几次Eskild的班，对拍片现场的氛围并不陌生，他见过嚣张跋扈的客户、纠结犹豫的编辑，脾气不好的摄影师，以及拖后腿的猪队友们，但是今天是头一次，他见到比编辑还专业、比摄影师更有气场的客户。

Louis站在摄影师背后，一边看着监视器里面的成片，一边及时地给出建议：“前景的光太曝了”、“后面的焦可以再需一点”、“现在的光影太硬，稍微再回来一点”、“这个置景用竖构图会比较好，但是多留一点空间，便于后期版面上的裁切”……语气中肯却毫不给人讨价还价的空间，那种毫不费力的霸气尽显无疑，让圈内颇有盛名的摄影师也只得默许他想建议。

相比之下，Isak觉得自己扮演着“打酱油还不懂装懂的客户”的角色，站在一边，根本不需要出力，唯一的任务，也许就是解答好奇宝宝Sean的一系列疑问：

“Isak哥哥，什么是鱼线？”

“Isak哥哥，这个蓝色的黏土是干嘛用的？”

“Isak哥哥，他们说的‘穿帮’是什么意思？”

“Issy，我想喝水，有没有气泡水？”

……

或许是不敢打扰自己工作中的父亲，Sean很快便和他熟络起来，一边趴在工作台上晃悠着一双细细长长的小白腿，看着不远处忙碌的摄影团队们，一边和Isak聊着天，全然没有刚到场时候的拘谨，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛里流动着聪慧的光采，每当Isak回答他的问题或满足他的要求的时候，那张薄薄的粉唇就会咧开，露出一颗尖尖的小虎牙以及一对深深的大酒窝。

“Sean，叫‘Isak叔叔’，不可以没礼貌” Louis忙里偷闲过来纠正儿子对Isak的称谓

“不，明明是哥哥！”或许是高兴地有些得意忘形，小男孩立马就对父亲回了嘴，外加一个小小的白眼，而Isak则是掩着笑宠溺地摸了摸男孩软软的发丝。

“Fine” 见自己拗不过一大一小两个，Louis只得摊摊手，转身继续投入拍摄。

直到上半场拍摄结束的时候，Isak突然意识到自己好像没有提前准备午餐，他匆匆忙忙拿出手机，一边想着如何安抚已经饿着肚子的工作人员，想不到这时候Louis的助理提着满满几袋子的工作餐盒进来了，“大家辛苦了，我们先午休吧”

Isak走到Louis跟前，“午餐应该是我们负责安排的，哪有让客户……” 而对方只是扯起一个淡淡的笑容，“不要跟我客气这些，我上午就安排好了，来吧，Sean已经在等着了”，说着便领着Isak走进影棚内侧的VIP休息室，小小的餐桌上已经布置得满满当当，助理正在往大小深浅不一的白色骨瓷碟上布菜，生牛肉tapas、蟹肉扇贝沙拉、龙虾松露Benedict、鹅肝酱脆饼，还有白芦笋拌牛肝菌，甚至还有一瓶冰镇在银质酒器里的气泡酒……Sean已经围好了餐巾乖乖地坐在椅子上，看见Isak就热情地招手“Issy，这边，坐我旁边” Louis看着自己儿子和Isak之间自然的亲昵氛围，心里泛起阵阵暖意，他拉过椅子，坐在两人对面，动作自然地为他们添菜。

“Issy，你手上的是什么？” 午后的阳光透过玻璃窗洒进来，折射在isak的婚戒上，潋滟的光芒刺进Sean的眼里，他眯起眼，调皮地伸手就要去拨动那枚闪耀的指环

“嗯……这是……戒指” Isak的手指被小手包围，伸也不是缩也不得，只能尴尬地任由小家伙解下那枚戒指捏在手里把玩

Sean把戒指举得高高地对着阳光，又拿下来套进自己的大拇指，在Isak看不见的地方眼底闪过一抹狡黠的精光，抬起头，无辜的眼神对着Louis的大掌看了看，又转向Isak，

“Issy，为什么你有戒指，Dad却没有？” 突如其来的问题将Isak难倒，他不知道该不该对那么小的孩子解释婚姻的问题，尤其对方的父亲还是个单身贵族，他抬眼看向Louis，眼神里充满着求救的信号

“Sean，餐桌的礼仪、以及谈话的礼仪，你都不记得了吗？” 父亲威严的声音响起，Sean悻悻地低下头，任由Louis取走他手中把玩的戒指还给Isak，委屈的大眼睛里泛起一层薄薄的水雾，看得Isak心都快要碎了，他赶紧拿起一片鹅肝脆饼想要喂给孩子，却只见Sean抬起头，露出一个大大想笑容，“Issy先吃一口，我再吃”

Isak顺从孩子的指意，轻轻地咬下一口，却僵住了眉，

“怎么了？” Louis及时洞察出他细微的面部表情

“没什么，鹅肝酱好像加了芥末调味，我对刺激的调味料都不太行……” 

“别吃了” Louis及时地递过一杯气泡水，然后伸过手拿掉Isak手中的小薄饼， Isak瞪大了双眼，看着对方极其自然地将他咬过的那半块小饼一口放进嘴里，优雅地细嚼慢咽起来。

当Louis咽下最后一口，并慢条斯理地喝了一小口香槟，抬起眼来与他视线相触的时候，Isak恍惚了起来，那是Louis深刻的眼睑，他长长的睫毛，他摄人心魄的瞳孔，都那么近。Louis的唇角勾了起来，就连眼底的笑意都是邪性。

**  
接近傍晚的时候，Louis让助理先送Sean回家 “爷爷奶奶为他准备了生日晚宴”，小家伙嘟着嘴，有些恋恋不舍地看着Isak，一双小腿像灌了铅一样一步都不肯挪，“Issy, I like you，je t’adore” 

“Moi aussi” Isak俯下身，在小男孩粉粉的脸颊上留下一吻，揉了揉他僵硬着的小肩膀，或许是相似的境遇，又或是小男孩的乖巧聪慧，他打心底里喜欢这个小家伙，心里竟也跟着泛起丝丝的酸楚。

“Issy，我们还会见面的是吗？” Sean拿出自己的手机 “我可以给你打电话，FaceTime和Snapchat吗？”

“当然可以” Isak蹲下来，和小男孩交换了联系方式，然后看着他心满意足地与自己告别，Sean走到Louis的跟前，抬起头看向自己的父亲 “Dad，谢谢你给了我那么棒的生日礼物，Love you”

 

**  
就当Isak以为下半部分拍摄会非常顺利进行而提早收工的时候，美好的幻想却在最后一张大片上截然而止，Louis对大片的质感提出了疑议

“这不是我想要的那种光效，这种光我们的竞品这一季才用过，难道你要我做他们的follower？” 他简洁明了地指出，好不给摄影师面子，“你想办法，我要一种截然不同的、同时富有质感的通透光影” 话音刚落，手机便响了起来，他看了眼屏幕，不避讳地接通

“William.”听到这个名字的时候，Isak的身体不由得一个紧张，但心思有些游离的Louis似乎也没有注意到，

“是……还在进行，总得来说还行，还有最后一张，但可能还要久一点，光需要重新打一下……没关系，你们的编辑很好，要辛苦他了……好，回头聊”

收了线，他也没和Isak说什么，便自顾自走到门外去，Isak看了看摄影师不太好看的脸色，想了想也向门口走去

门外的路灯下， Louis微仰着头，影子显得很落寞。他的背影很漂亮，有一种线条流畅却坚毅的感觉。听见脚步声，他回过头看见Isak，然后又默不作声地转过头去。

直到Isak走到他的身边，他才出声 “不好意思，可能今天会拖到比较晚，但是我不想拿成片的质量开玩笑”说罢，他点燃一根香烟，看了看路灯下omega纤长的身影，侧过头在Isak头朝着的另一个方向吸了口香烟，闭上眼睛，“不用管我，我抽根烟就进去，你和家里人打个电话吧，让他别担心，一会我送你回去”

Isak默默地摇了摇头，但是闭着眼睛的Louis并没有看到，他便大胆地仔细打量起眼前的男人，只见他依旧紧闭双眼，呼出一口烟圈，在烟色缭绕里，他的眉眼仿佛旋转着，要将一切都卷进某个难以挣扎的漩涡里。

**  
当银灰色的Bentley缓缓驶入Magnusson庄园的时候已经是零点十分，Louis率先下车，走到另一端为Isak打开车门， omega弓起脊背，白皙无瑕的后颈暴露在微凉的夜露中，Louis单手撑车门，将Isak包围在自己的气息中，白皙手指弹开他额前一缕金色碎发，即便是这么简单动作，也让他做出潇洒又慵懒味道。Isak抬起眼，仿佛望进了一潭深不见底的幽泉。

就在这时候，不远处的车库里乍眼的车灯猛地亮起，强光中一抹高大的身影不断逼近两人，带着一抹凌厉的气势。

“晚安，Louis” William的目光流连在两人之间，脸上还是浅到几乎看不出来的笑容，只有Isak感觉到满满的冷意。下一秒，他走到车前，搂过Isak的肩膀，手指在他后颈中央摩挲了一下，然后把他拥在胸前，“谢谢你送我家Isak回来”

“不客气，应该的” Louis的目光很快从William揽在Isak胸口的手上收回，嘴角扬起一抹优雅的弧度，“谢谢你 Isak，我们再联络，晚安” 然后他坐进车里，看着William将手落到Isak的腰间慢慢收紧，搂着那抹纤细的身影，慢慢走向大宅，那双沉静的眼睛里是某种颠覆一切的力量……


	7. Chapter 7

“去把你身上别人的味道洗掉，” 一进门，William就松开了环在Isak腰间的手，用低沉的嗓音发号施令，Isak完全没懂对方的意思，一脸困惑地抬起了头，见William还是拿背影对着他，便转过头看了看站在门廊迎接的管家，似乎想要揣测William话里面的意思。

一阵静默之后，William转过头来，脸上却依旧是淡淡的表情，他甚至微微皱了皱眉，似乎是在对Isak的反应感到不满，这一次他像是没了耐性，一把扯过omega的手腕，指节的力度几乎大到要嵌入Isak的脉搏，快步地往楼上走去，那股强硬的手劲几乎要把omega纤细的手腕拧断，Isak能够感觉到William身上强烈的alpha信息素的气味萦绕在自己的周围，  
好几次Isak跟不上他的脚步而被阶梯险些绊倒，前方的背影都没有一丝停顿。

浴室的门“卡啦”地一声被打开，Isak的身子被猛地甩进去，撞在洗手台的边缘，钻心的疼痛从尾椎骨一路蹿升到后颈，泪水不受控制地从眼角滚落，却止在了下颚骨上。他瞪大了眼睛一脸吃惊地看着面前的alpha，似乎有点不明白他现在突然之间的暴躁。

“洗干净！” 虽然只是一个瞬间，Isak还是将William眼中的火苗看得清清楚楚。

**  
Isak擦干湿发打开浴室的门，通往卧室的走道此刻黯淡无光，就连尽头的卧室似乎都只透出微黯的光芒，他有些害怕，但还是迈开踌躇的步子慢慢靠近，William站在床头拿着手机，屏幕的冷光反射在冷酷的脸上，余光观察到omega的靠近，他随手把手机扔到床上，在Isak毫无防备的情况下，拽过对方真丝睡袍的前襟，另一只手臂托在他腰上猛一发力，提起Isak的身子就往大床上扔去。

视线因为后脑勺的震动而间歇性地恍惚起来，Isak只感觉一股力量压住自己的肩膀，下一刻，他的双颊就被对方一掌掐住，不得不仰着头微启双唇，双眼直摄入头顶上的方寸空间，对上的却是William烈火一般的眼睛，“疼……Willi……”下颚的酸痛感让他不能清晰的吐字，只能瞪大眼睛，企图唤来男人的怜悯之心

“为什么不让司机接你回家？又是谁准你在别人面前露出后颈，嗯？”无视他的央求，alpha丝毫没有松手的意思，随着空气里越来越浓烈的烟草气息，William的视线落下来，仿佛描摹着Isak的嘴唇，勾着他的舌尖，缓慢却不容拒绝地去到更深处。Isak不得不挣扎地晃动脖子，却无意间瞥到不远处的手机，顿时心脏如同被勒住一般，血液也跟着静止。

“你凭什么翻我的手机！” 不知从哪来的力量，Isak猛地甩开对方的桎梏，气愤地一把将对方推开，摸着被掐疼的脸颊，企图去勾不远处的那块金属，却不想身上的浴袍被William死死地压在膝下，由于他猛地发力，身上仅有的遮蔽物被留在原地，而自己则由于惯性在宽阔的大床上滚了几下，alpha精壮的身体很快压了过来，双腿锁在自己髋骨两侧，接近一副熨帖的手掌紧紧地贴上了自己的腰，

“凭什么……”William冷笑出来，撑起身子拉开一段距离，俯视着身下omega毫无遮蔽的白皙身体，手指划过单薄的胸腔，坚硬的指甲尖宛如冰冷的手术刀，要将那胸骨无情地剖开，“凭我是这幅身子的主人”语气冷冷冰冰，仿佛能结出冰碴子

“你不是！” Isak说完这句话之后alpha的脸色彻底冷了下来，他欺近，灼热的气息喷在omega的脸上，

“所以你就这么急着去外面勾人？”William扣住他后颈手力道突然一松，然后修长有力手指轻轻他颈后摩挲着，动作带着一丝暧昧，语气“温柔”地说道，“我真是小看了你的功力，居然有本事让Louis这种身段的人屈尊来片场跟拍，还带上了儿子，是要见见未来的继母么？”

Isak用了几秒钟揣摩William每一句话背后的深意，末了却完全不看他，也不再挣扎，完全一副逃避的姿态。但他这个样子，就只会让alpha更加恼火。

随着时间的推移，Isak暴露在空气里的身体开始阵阵发凉，但他的额角却开始渐渐有薄汗渗出，后颈上的热度简直让Isak难受得快要不能够呼吸。“你闻到自己的味道了吗？” 滚烫的气息呵在了Isak的脸侧，让他根本无心去辨别自己身上发出的气味，他闭着眼睛，感觉对方的舌尖划过后颈的肌肤，牙齿略过自己的耳骨，“无花果，清新的表皮下是甜腻的琼浆玉果，清纯又淫荡，不是吗？”

Isak还想要开口反驳，但是William却像是拿捏准了一般迅速地低头在他的后颈上吮了吮，粗糙的指节包裹住身下的脆弱，未经世事的omega立刻就软绵绵地说不出话来了，酥麻的感觉让他浑身有些缥缈的快感，但是他的脑海里很快浮现起William那些流连花丛的画面——那双此刻亲吻自己后颈的薄唇曾在多少放荡的身体上留下印记，那湿濡的津夜曾与多少狂蜂浪蝶交换分享……

Isak的脸上闪过一抹心碎的决绝，他用力地挣脱开了William的双臂，双腿蹬开对方的双膝，委屈又恼火地拔高了嗓音，“你在伦敦做过什么，你以为自己掩饰的很好？就像你新婚之夜说过的，做什么都是我的自由，你管不着！”

终于，在Isak这句话说完之后，William的眼睛危险地眯了起来，Isak预感不好，心头狂跳，正想要转身逃开，但是却为时已晚，alpha已经再一次握住了他的手腕，唇角勾出一丝冷冽笑意，突然一个用力，将他重新压回身下，压制住他四肢行动力，伸手抚上他胸膛，冷笑道，“既然你这么想，我就让你明白，我到底管不管的了你！”

William强有力的身躯挤进他的下身，用力撑开他的双腿，折叠起的角度让耻骨发出清脆的响声，身体涌动的热流不断击溃着他最后的理智防线，眼角无意识地渗出湿润的液体，下身最隐蔽的地方此刻在alpha的视线里一览无余，对方炙热的视线烙在那他不断收缩的幽穴上，Isak的心脏跳得飞快，他不知道William将要做什么，却又好像预感到他将要做什么，空气里静悄悄的，时间煎熬着他。

Isak突然害怕起来，他突然意识到自己还没有为即将发生的事情做好准备，慌乱之中，他伸手想要去挣脱，但是原本就认定omega在抵触自己的William见到对方这个反应更是恼火，此刻的他就像是一只暴躁的狮子，紧紧握着Isak的肩头，简直就快要把对方的骨头捏碎，他煞红了双目，小家伙不断晃动的胴体在他的眼里已经成了最好的催情剂。

有力的大掌托起小家伙绵软的后臀，双眸灼灼地盯着Isak胸前挺立着的小红樱，然后手下猛地一转，旋进了那根有些湿腻的密道，Isak猛地瞪大双目，随即陷入一片迷茫，当William的手指进入自己的时候，舌尖、声带、甚至于大脑，就像不是自己的了，趁着他走神之际，alpha的手指一寸一寸地摸着自己里面每一个褶皱，只是一个小小的动作，那种挑逗的温热感和要命的心跳简直就快要把他焚化。

如此的驾轻就熟让Isak明白自己丈夫的经验绝非屈指可数，但快感就像是翻腾的潮水，瞬间淹没了初尝情事的omega，直到William将三指撤出，滚烫的欲望直接抵上入口的瞬间，Isak迟钝的情感才像是被开闸的洪水迅速地倾斜出来，“不……”他的推诿在情欲中的alpha看来不过是挠过心尖的小猫爪，情绪交加的呻吟直接被堵在了嘴里，William用力地吸吮着Isak柔软的小舌，

“不要……脏……” 那个词眼模模糊糊地从Isak口中吐出的时候，William的脊背狠狠地弓起，眼神是从未有过的冰冷，却带着将人吞噬的怒火，下一秒，失去理智的他抓住omega妄图逃开的身子，然后一挺腰，整根没入。

撕心裂肺的疼痛让Isak情不自禁地仰起上半身，脸色瞬间变得苍白，黏腻的液体带着血腥味从几乎密不透风的结合处缓缓蔓延下来，双眼早已失去焦点，他张开嘴，使出仅有的余力咬着William的颈子，用力地吮吸，仿佛自己能撕裂开那层肌肤，将他的血液喝进去一般。

不知道过了多久，Isak闭上干涸的双眼，今夜之前，他的心底总还会带着一丝希望，希望未来的某一天，那个人可以抱抱自己，给自己一丝温暖，期盼得到救赎。而这一刻，心底本就微弱的光明和温暖逐渐被冰冷与黑暗侵蚀，他松开了麻木的双唇，梗在喉间的气息终于可以吐出来。

在他的心里，一切还未开始，就已经结束了。

 

“Isak……”William不知何时已经从他的体内退出来，沙哑声音带着轻微颤抖，手指紧紧扣着他肩膀，眼里满是不安，像是在确认着omega的生存迹象。Isak慢慢地回过神来，他的脸色带着病态的青白色，两只眼睛空洞洞地，他看着面前的Alpha，对方的脸 上全是深深的歉疚和紧张。他感觉到了手上传来的温暖，便下意识地低头去，目光落在被William握得紧紧的手上。

William一瞬不瞬地注视着身下脆弱得就像个玻璃娃娃似的omega，只见有那么一刹那，Isak的眼神清明了一下，但是却迅速地黯淡了下去，他轻轻地吐出一口气，动了动沾着血迹的薄唇，终究没有说一句话……


	8. Chapter 8

“Isak，你还好吗？什么时候回来上班？” group chat里同事们关心着他的身体，那个噩梦般的夜晚过后，他就回到了自己的家中，连假都没有请，便再也没回过公司，但是很快同事们都来问候他，说听William讲他身体不适暂时休假，并让他不用担心，他们会帮忙follow他手头的工作。

回到家后，对着自己父亲稍显惊讶的眼神，他只是淡淡地扯起一个微笑，说想父亲了，也想daddy了，

“真不巧，我马上要去海外访问，一走又是好几周，不如我告诉William，让他接你回去？等我出国回来你们再一起来住几天？”父亲慈祥的目光让他莫名有些心虚

“没关系的，我只是想去看看daddy，小住几天便回去” 他希望自己微微颤动的声音没有出卖自己的心绪，“让Albert伯伯陪我去就好了” 说着他赶紧将目光投向同样疼爱自己的老管家，而后者则是跟Valtersen大臣表示一定会照顾好小少爷的一切，请他放心出访。

 

这些天，那些可怕的片段总是在脑海中不停重复再重复，折磨得他不得安睡，当他终于缓缓睁开了眼睛，空洞的眼睛盯着天花板看了半天，才反应过来自己躺在那张不能再熟悉的大床上，出了一身的冷汗，他已经没有力气再去洗一个澡，只能用手撑着床坐起身来，拿过床头柜上的水杯喝了两口。温凉的白水划过火辣辣的嗓子，他身上还是难受得厉害，有些燥热，又有些怕冷。

“你们知道吗，Lynn昨天有了一个大发现！” 一大早，group chat里又热闹起来，Isak半卧在床头，无聊地点开对话框

“大冰山居然戴着婚戒来上班！”

“哇塞！是什么戒指？确定是婚戒吗？”

“对哦，说不定是外面花蝴蝶留下的纪念”

“千真万确是婚戒，左手无名指哦”

“哈哈哈，大冰山家里那位在宣誓主权了？”

“说不定大冰山本来就是妻管严体质？”

“今天大冰山发现我盯着戒指看，我就冒死夸了一句说真别致，Guess what？大冰山居然笑了！虽然跟嘴角抽筋似的，但千真万确笑了！”

……

Group chat还在不停地跳跃，Isak却直接关掉了手机，他朝远处的梳妆台忘了一眼，即便是阴沉的天气下，那抹讽刺的光芒依旧闪烁耀眼。他起身来到衣帽间，换上一身黑衣，拿起一副墨镜，下了楼。

**  
墨色的浓云挤压着天空，身后的风景好像都被研磨成了一片苍茫，Isak拿着伞走在大理石的小径上，整个世界都没有雨，可是胸口的疼痛却泛滥成灾，叫嚣着去解脱。远远望去，一片幽幽的深紫色充斥着视野，没有薰衣草的浪漫，却好似那种最安静深沉的思念，最甜蜜惆怅的忧伤——勿忘我，听父亲说是daddy最爱的花朵。

Isak的脚步停留在离墓碑不远的地方，一抹高大的身影立在碑前，金色的发丝在阴沉的天气下被染上一层忧郁的色彩，那宽阔的肩背像极了父亲年轻时候的影子，他曾仰望那股威严，曾渴望那种温暖，然而一切的一切在那夜之后便化为灰烬。

凉凉的嗓音模模糊糊地传来，对他的男人似乎在daddy的墓前低低倾诉着什么，Isak握紧拳头，抬头注视着天空，青白的颜色一直延伸到远方的另一端，他突然想象起父辈的爱情——淡到了极处，又刻在心底，让他不禁心生羡慕。

不知道何时，不远处的男人转过身来，看向他。Isak只觉得自己的心绪像是在瞬间被拖拽而去。不能再被他牵制，Isak心里这样想，他低着头盯着地上，一步一步，来到William身边。

两人并肩而立，隔着一个贴面吻的距离，沉默却在此时显得毫不突兀。

手掌突然被握住，温暖而干燥的包裹，一点点冰冷的金属触感让他不由得心跳加速，他企图挣扎，却发现自己的手被对方握得死紧,看着Alpha在自己面前是这样一副欲言又止小心翼翼的模样， Isak突然之间就觉得眼眶一阵发酸。

“爸爸” William的声音在彼此的静谧的墓园里有一种令人动容的魅力，像是探索了许久终于找到出口一般，他紧了紧握着Isak的手，

“我以后一定会对Isak好，就像父亲对待您一样，我发誓” 

没有等来期望之中的道歉，却是一句意料之外的誓言，还是那样平静带着一丝凉意的声音，在Isak的耳中却觉得讽刺至极。

“不要这样，William” Isak不知从哪里来的决心和勇气，用力挣开alpha的手，视线踌躇之间看见他无名指上的指环，但那已经无力再撬动他麻木的心，他垂下的手紧紧地蜷了起来，努力地挤出了一个笑容，回过头对上了男人忐忑的眼神嘲讽道，

“我承受不起这一切，所以同样也请你，不要亵渎我父辈的爱情”

说完，他毅然转身离去，仿佛只有那样，才能阻止那颗开始微微动摇的心，一阵大雨毫无预警地倾盆而下，Isak的脚步顿了一下，最终还是加快了离去的脚步，握紧了手中没有打开的伞……

William看着Isak决然离去的样子，伸出手想要抓住对方的背影，却只能由冰冷雨水淌过指缝，任由那抹脆弱的身影消失在朦胧的灰色之中。

**  
Isak最终还是回到了公司，却不想还没来得和热情的同事们续完旧，便被Christoffer的一通电话叫到了销售总监的办公室。

William已经在Chris的对面坐着，那个花花公子脸上是从未见过的认真与严肃，空气中紧绷的气氛让Isak顿生不好的预感，他走近两个人，站在William的旁边，不知该不该坐下。

“Isak” Chris把摊在桌上的杂志往他的方向推了推，“你能解释下，为什么这次的软文合作，居然会把客户的品牌名拼错吗？” 看着画面上赫然在列的明显拼写错误，Isak不知道该如何解释，无论怎么说，即便是其他同事帮忙follow截稿流程，即便客户那边也确认了最终版面，但他终究是这个项目的编辑，一切责任的最终承担者。

“不怪他” William站起身来，“他刚进公司没多久，不仅不太熟悉做稿的流程，在截稿期间一直都在病假，况且每一封和客户往来的邮件我也都被抄送在列，所以我也有不可逃避的责任”

“我不管你们之间如何归咎责任” Christoffer还是坐着，并没有要起身的意思，眼里是几近冷酷的暗涌，“拼写错品牌名字，在一篇广告中是多么致命的结果，William，我想不需要我来跟你重申吧？” Christoffer的眼神一直锁死在Isak的身上，“前两年，因为拼错品牌的名字，被品牌全球总部直接投诉，为此我们赔了客户整整半年的广告单，销售人员降职，编辑被开除……”

Isak不明白Christoffer特地“解释”的过往是否有何暗指之意，“我……”Isak的声带就快要绷断了，可就是没办法好好说话，William还在和Christoffer争执什么，他已经听不进去，从来没有面对过这种场面的他脑子里乱成一片，他不愿意承认，仿佛自己成为了弱者，需要依附在强者之下。

“先给Louis打个电话吧” Christoffer直接开了免提，但电话那头始终没有应答……


	9. Chapter 9

一个多星期来，整个广告部都笼罩在一种紧绷的氛围之内，平日里每天都来串门的花豹子Christoffer只要一出现就冷着一张脸，径直往William的办公室去，全然没有平日里的耍嘴皮子或调戏同事，而大冰山那股阴郁的气场更是藏也藏不住，编辑们连批报销都要犹豫再三才敢敲开那扇玻璃门，而几个想请年假度假的甚至已经开始想换档期了。

**  
William透过办公室的百叶窗偷偷打量着门外办公区域的Isak，小家伙正认真地盯着屏幕，没有发现他焦灼的视线。这几天他总是想尽办法要接近他，无奈繁忙的公事总让他无法单独与Isak相处，而对方也总是刻意避开他，能发邮件就绝不打电话，能打电话就绝不当面聊，即便是当面聊天，也是说完公事就不愿再多给他一个字……Valtersen大臣已经不止一次在通话中旁敲侧击地打听为什么自己儿子始终留宿在家而不肯回去，想到这里，William就忍不住头疼起来。

其实他对于情事一向是十分克制的，但是不知道为什么面对着自己的omega——一个并非与自己两情相悦的小家伙，似乎这份克制总是要大打折扣。在那个莫名因嫉妒心而失控的夜里，见到Isak的那一瞬间，他就已经在努力克制着自己心脏的跳动，他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着把他压在身下用力地进入他的身体，让他攀附着自己的肩颈喊着自己的名字求饶。

这个周末，无论如何他得带Isak回Magnusson大宅。

**  
当Christoffer吹着口哨，领着Isak大摇大摆推开创意总监办公室大门的时候，看到的就是William盯着玻璃眼神游离的样子

“咳咳” Christoffer做作的轻咳打断了William的神游，后者的眼神立刻就捕捉到了藏在Chris身后的omega，看对方故意避开自己的视线，William冲看起来心情不错的Chris挑了挑眉，他显然看到了对方眼中闪过的那一丝狡黠。

“Louis那边终于有回复了” Christoffer的一句话成功让两个用眼神“躲猫猫”的人将注意力集中回来，“他之前在度假，所以没有处理……”

“所以呢，我们这里需要配合什么？” William见Christoffer没有直奔主题，便感应到也许事情没有他们预想的那么严重，但他也不想陪油嘴滑舌的某人浪费时间，

“Guess what？”Christoffer的眼睛亮了起来，仿佛就像是捡到了一个千万级的年单一样，“再拍一期软文作为补偿”

“就这样？”

“就这样， Can you believe it？”Christoffer说着还用肩膀撞了撞Isak的肩，小家伙似乎还在努力思索他话语里的意味，“看样子Louis对你印象不错啊，Isak，这次你要再接再厉，哦不，更进一步才对，这样明年我的业绩翻倍就有希望啦”

“这次我会换编辑” William冷冷地打断Chris的美梦，开玩笑，他可不想再让Isak接近Louis那个危险的家伙

“你在开玩笑吗？”Christoffer的表情立刻认真起来“我已经答应Louis，还是用上次的原班人马”

“我会派更资深的编辑” William并没有退缩，企图用专业性来说服对方“Isak还不够能力一个人来执行，而我最近也没空跟拍”

“No Way！” Chris的语气也开始强硬起来，“Deal is done. 我不希望再出什么岔子，毕竟一切主动权都在Louis手里，他并没有邮件确认这次的赔偿事宜，换句话说，只要他反悔，你我随时都有可能要走人。”

“那我去跟拍……” 话一出口William就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，果然Christoffer朝他投来一抹嘲讽的眼光，明明前一秒自己振振有词“没空跟拍”, 他泄气地锤了锤桌面，对那个笑得贱兮兮的人说，“你可以走了，Isak留下”

Christoffer倒也是不恼，笑呵呵地拍了拍Isak白净的脸蛋，给了他一个揶揄的眼神，便配合地走了，还不忘把门给带上。

“Isak” William起身走到小家伙身旁，他的步子有些犹豫，好像对方一丝丝闪避的动作都会让他的心凉个彻底，“Isak” 见对方愣愣的，他又轻轻地唤了一声，迟疑了一下，还是把手不着痕迹搭上对方的后腰。

Isak的大眼睛逐渐对准焦距，看着那双原本凌厉的双眼里此刻倾满了小心翼翼与忐忑，他的目光缓缓往下，落在William揽住自己后腰的手臂上，心里划过一丝暖流，酸酸的，胀胀的， alpha身上淡淡的烟草味将他包围，最终他轻轻吸了口气，终究是没舍得推开，由得William去了。

“今晚跟我回家好吗？”William见Isak任由自己搂着，心里暗自高兴，便稍稍用力收紧了手臂，悄悄缩短两人之间的距离，“明天我们再一起回Magnusson大宅，妈妈说想你了”

“好” omega的声音软软的，仅仅一个字眼，就让William喜上眉梢，

“但是我今天还是住自己家，明天直接在父亲母亲那里见面吧”William眼里和嘴角的笑意瞬间凝固，他的手臂像灌了铅一样缓缓落下，捏紧的双拳发出“咯咯”的响声，眼睁睁地看着小家伙转身向门口走去，打开那扇玻璃门，脑海里一片空白，挽留的理由竟是一个也扯不上来

“戒指” 清瘦的背影突然在门口停住，转过身来，“我的婚戒在自己家，所以今天要回去拿” 说完，小家伙就关上了门，但是William却没有放过那双翠绿的大眼睛里一闪而过的光采……

**  
Isak下班后往车库走去，在往常固定等待的车位上停着的并不是自家的Maybach，而是那部嚣张的PAGANI，但他似乎也没有太过意外，蝶翼般的剪刀门缓缓升起，露出自家alpha俊朗的五官，那高挺的鼻子和嘴唇的弯度，总是让他挪不开眼睛

“我来载你回家” William带着炙热温度的语气至今让他难以适应，“一起回家” 

**  
Valtersen大宅的餐厅里，复古的水晶灯泛着柔和又通透的光芒，Isak慢吞吞地拨弄着汤勺，隔壁位置上传来的灼热视线让他快要崩溃，Valtersen先生一副了然的模样，眼角带着笑意看着两个小辈，

“William，要来点酒吗？”当Isak放下甜品勺，以为自己可以就此解脱的时候，Valtersen先生硬生生地留住了他，“Martini怎么样？” 说罢用眼神示意管家，“Albert，顺便再弄点Cheese和干果吧”

William看了看餐厅一侧的酒柜，“不如我来调一杯如何？” 他起身来到吧台后，视线却始终锁定在Isak的身上，隔了不远不近的距离，omega白皙的面庞、如金色丝缎般的卷发、碧波一样的瞳色，在灯光下偷偷瞟向自己的目光，都让他感受到喉咙干渴。他不假思索地取出一瓶Tanqueray倒入摇酒器，然后是另一边手上的Tiopepe Fino Sherry，最后又灌入了一些Grand Marnier，又切开一个酸橙，挤入少许果汁就开始将摇酒器摇晃，旋转、抛接，摇晃，在摇酒器发出声响的时候，他的眼神带上了一份迷醉，四周的气氛仿佛在这个时刻也都沾上了酒的味道。

将酒倒入盛放了冰块的酒杯中，并适当的插放上了几片无花果肉，William最终将那杯酒放到了Isak的面前，“尝尝看”

入口微微的辛辣，带着酸橙的沁甜，冰冷的液体划过喉咙，却燃起一把醉人的烈火，最后无花果的甘甜似有若无，在味蕾捕捉到它的瞬间消失殆尽，Isak从来没有喝过味道如此丰富却层次如此分明的鸡尾酒，他忍不住多啜了几下，两朵粉粉的红晕已经染上颧骨。

Valtersen先生也很喜欢这款酒，他拉着这个令他满意的年轻人，两人一口酒一句话的聊起天来，无关痛痒的话却仿佛对方已经是熟识许久的朋友了。期间，William时不时回头看看抱着酒杯的小家伙，“少喝点，Isak，这酒后劲很足”

“你管我……” 换来对方一句带着点撒娇意味的娇嗔，等William与Valtersen先生结束对话，Isak已经把两杯酒都吞下了肚，他挣扎着站起身来，却觉得猛得一阵头晕，让他几乎要抓住沙发的靠背才没有就这样倒了下去。晕眩中，他看到那个高挑的男人朝自己走来，下一秒，一双稳健的臂膀就将自己拦腰抱起搂紧到怀里，即使醉到快要不省人事，他也不能接受自己就被人公主抱了起来，他不安地踢了几下腿，却感觉到腰背间的臂力又加重了几分，

“Isak，听话”孤傲的西洋杉味让他觉得莫名安心，渐渐地安分下来，埋进那个温暖而结实的胸膛。

William顺着Valtersen先生的指意，抱着omega来到卧室，小家伙一沾到床就想要翻身睡去，等William拿着用温水浸湿后的毛巾回来的时候，Isak已经抱着枕头，半个身子歪到大床外摇摇欲坠，他快步走到床边一把捞起那个软软的身子，让他倚在自己怀里，小心翼翼地褪去他的衣衫。

Isak觉得自己的脊背上蹿过一丝奇异的感觉，薄薄的汗水已经开始沁出来，他下意识地往William体温稍低的身体靠去，昏暗的灯光下，Isak的薄薄的皮肤几近透明，微微泛着粉红，William拿着毛巾的手一顿，眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的歉疚，他放轻了手上的动作，低下头帮Isak擦着身体，毛巾柔软温热的触感让原本昏沉的Isak轻哼了几声，慢慢睁开眼，一片翠绿透出一抹清澈，“William？”

“我在” William放慢了手中的动作，小家伙立马就不安地扭动起来，无奈之下，William只得扯些有的没的，希望分散一下Isak的注意力，他的目光扫到墙上挂着的一幅油画，里面一个金发的小男孩抱着一只雪白的幼犬，笑得像个天使。“Isak，那幅画里是你吧？” 怀里的小家伙随即点点头，“那小狗呢？”

“没有了……” 闷闷的声音，Isak把头埋进William的胸前，好像不愿意再多说， William轻轻拍着他的后背，将他的脸抬起，当湿润的毛巾碰触到Isak因为酒精刺激而变得更艳色的唇瓣时，William放慢了速度，更下意识的用自己的拇指触碰那里，粉嫩的枚红色，像是暗夜玫瑰，挑逗着alpha的自制力。

但是，理智很快告诉他此刻自己究竟在做什么，他猛然收手，而后把毛巾扔到床头柜上，慢慢地扶着Isak的身子让他躺在大床中央，盖上薄被，温暖的大掌拂过金色的卷，一股浓浓的心疼从胸口荡漾开来，这是他的omega，那么惹人疼爱的小家伙，自己竟怎么就忍心伤害他。William向前探了探身子，一只手撑在床上，另一只手轻轻地向 前伸出圈住了Isak的身体，额头轻轻相抵，

“Sorry babe. For everything I did. Sorry, Sorry ,Sorry, Sorry……”直到轻缓而均匀的呼吸声传来，他才起身，离开了床边。

**  
翌日，当Isak醒来的时候，头痛的感觉已经消失，身上是一阵清爽的感觉，他下意识地打量房间，空荡荡地仿佛没有人来过，但是脑海里残存的记忆又提醒着他，似乎错过了昨夜的一些关键片段。

洗漱更衣完毕，他站在梳妆台前，打开抽屉，金色的指环安静地嵌在丝绒之上，时间缓缓地流淌，带着他的思绪慢慢沉淀……

餐厅里传来愉快的交谈声，空气里弥漫着浓郁的伯爵茶香，William看着Isak拾级而下，来到他的身边入座，葱白的细指优雅地执起刀叉，左手指尖灵动的光芒随着举手投足而跃动，每一抹光彩都化作一抹暖意，融进alpha深深的目光里。

**  
当超跑在宠物店门口停下来的时候，Isak的脸上闪过讶异，但当William将一只雪白雪白的小奶狗放进他臂弯里的时候，他心里最柔软的地方狠狠地被戳了一下，小奶狗浅粉色的肉垫搭在他手掌上，微微烫的温度像是烙在了他心脏上，

“给她起个名字吧” 明明是曾经觉得冰冷的声音，此刻缓慢而温润，仿佛不断拖拽着他的思维，将他的心房占满。

“Snow” 暖融融的阳光下，幼犬乌黑溜圆的大眼睛像是两颗黑葡萄，两扇雪白的睫毛沾着湿漉漉的雾气，一眨不眨地瞪着眼前两个金发的男人，砸吧了一下粉粉的小舌头，心满意足地打起了小呼噜。


	10. Chapter 10

卧室里厚实又极富质感的驼羊毛地毯上，William盘腿而坐，手中拿着一只比正常size要小得多的奶瓶，怀里是一团雪白的大绒球，大大的杏眼亮得像两块黑玛瑙，优雅地甩着卷卷的小尾巴，Snow慢条斯理地嘬一口奶，然后伸出两只圆滚滚似梅花形状的小绒爪子无力地拨开奶瓶，耳朵尖也跟着摇了摇，嘴巴里溢出“呜咽”一声，好像不太喜欢自己的晚餐。

William翻了个白眼，脑海里想起自己母亲揪着自己耳朵的吐槽

“我让你买礼物哄Isak开心，可没教你给自己下套啊……”

“小狗怎么了，Isak很喜欢”

“很喜欢才是问题，这些小宠物就跟小孩一样，你知不知道给自己加了个第三者？”

当时他还不以为然，这会儿他确确实实感受到了，因为自从Snow落到Isak怀里那刻起，omega所有的关注力都集中到了这个小白球上，甚至为了让它尽早适应“家”的环境，婉拒了母亲要求他们在大宅留宿的要求，晚饭过后就抱着Snow坐进了他的PAGANI，还不忘叮嘱“不要飙车，Snow会头晕”

怀里蠕动的感觉唤回他的思绪，小肉球勉强喝下半瓶奶就开始犟起脖子了，William无奈地叹了口气，拿掉奶瓶，小家伙两只肉垫向前伸着，哈着舌头，视线一对上奶瓶就哼哼唧唧的抗拒着。

“好了，你该去睡了” William撸了撸小家伙软绵绵的小肚皮，轻手轻脚地把它放在地毯上，谁知小东西一落地，就瞪着一双荷包蛋眼，四肢爪子张牙舞爪地往他裤腿上扑腾，看似软乎乎的小肉爪竟把真丝的睡裤喇开一条条抽丝，“啊呜——”还不能很好掌握平衡的Snow落到地上，滚了一圈，幽怨的看着William。

“怎么了？” 刚洗完澡的Isak披着缎面的浴袍快步走过来，William轻轻笑了笑，朝地上的小团子努努嘴，只见那湾绿色的碧波泛起温柔的涟漪，Isak俯下身，伸出双臂，把Snow抱到胸前，小肉球立刻发出一声满足的奶音，小脑颅拱了拱Isak的胸膛，找寻了个安逸的位置舒服的摊着四肢吐气，贼贼的黑葡萄滴溜溜地转了一圈，嘚瑟地看着William，仿佛再向男主人挑衅。

刚刚洗完澡的Isak身上还笼着一层淡淡的湿气，掺杂着omega甜甜的淡淡信息素味道，前胸的衣襟因为Snow不安分的小爪子而敞开一个大口子，露出泛着粉红的皮肤，白皙无瑕，美若天鹅的肩颈、单薄的胸背、勾人的侧腰、性感的胯骨，薄如蝉翼的丝袍清晰无误地勾勒出完美曲线的每一笔，William的眼神暗了又暗， Isak专注温柔的眼神就像能滴出水一样，在鹅黄的灯光下，散发着一种从未有过的类似母爱的气质，一个念头忽然恍进William的脑海——他的omega，以后一定是个好母亲。

“我去洗澡”在浑身欲火升腾起来之前，William有点狼狈地躲进浴室里。

William特地花了很长的时间修干净自己的胡子，吹干头发，其实他有些不确定，Isak会不会抗拒与自己同房。那个对于Isak如同梦魇般的夜过后，他再也没有踏进过这个屋子，即便是一个人每天在这宅子里等Isak归来，他也是在客房甚至书房度夜。他无法一个人呆在这个房间里，回忆总会涌向他的脑海，怒斥着他曾经的暴行。

卧室的灯光已经调暗，他放轻脚步走过去，只见Snow已经在新买来的小窝里睡得酣甜。William深吸一口气，目光转到大床上，Isak背对着他，腰下盖着薄薄的丝被，看着大床空出的另一半， William的心里划过一道暖流。

Isak一直都是清醒着的，事实上他比William还要紧张，alpha走进房间的一刹那他就下意识地竖起耳朵，他听见William走了过来，只是短短的几秒钟的时间，他觉得自己的心跳声已经重到清晰可闻。或许是身边的床垫一直没有动静，他终于耐不住性子，转过身来，眼睛里氤氲了一团水汽。

这个细微的动作在William看来是无声的默许，他慢慢地跪坐到床上，在omega身边躺下，alpha的雄性气息立刻包围了omega周身的世界。带着冷杉木的呼吸透过薄薄的丝绸打在自己的脊背上，Isak缩了缩背脊，明明William没有做什么事，但是现在他还是慌乱到手都不知道该往哪里放好了，抱紧怀里的被子，他闭紧双眼，认真地祈祷自己能快点入睡。

当Isak终于沉沉地睡过去的时候，已经是下半夜了，William下身的欲望还滚烫地叫嚣着，但是他却没有进一步的动作，淡淡的月光下，他的目光盯在omega后颈上那块小小的凸起，深邃的眼里是掩不住的炙热……

 

**  
Isak抱着Snow坐在沙发上，心不在焉。

——又来了，那种感觉，突然之间自己的脊背上蹿过一丝奇异的感觉，从今天早晨开始，一股怪异的热流总是猝不及防地窜上自己的后颈，伴随而来的，就是浑身酸软，提不起力气。下班后他没有再逗留，迅速地回到家。

好难受……Isak抬手擦了擦自己额头上的冷汗，后颈中央的地方突突地挑动着，躁动的血液先是像羽毛似地撩拨着，接着便像千百只蚂蚁啃噬似地汹涌而来，他忍不住缩了缩脖子，空气里开始弥漫出一股甜腻的味道，Snow凑近了他，湿漉漉的鼻尖不停地嗅着。

Isak低着头沉默了一会，只觉得身体里的欲望的热流越演愈烈，他担心的事情还是来了——发情期。他的体温开始升高，脑子里混混沌沌的，已经完全没有了平时的思考力度，凭着一点点残存的意志力，他翻找出来父亲让家庭医生配给自己的抑制剂，父亲交给他的时候说是用来应急，而如今……

William还没回家，事实上他这阵子一直在加班，两人在家中几乎没有太多互动的时间，每天丈夫归来的时候，自己通常都已经睡下，偶尔回来早些，William也会在书房忙碌到深夜甚至通宵。

他们之间相敬如宾，甚至同床共枕也没有肢体接触，有几次他半夜醒来，看见丈夫规规矩矩的睡姿，心里总会莫名泛起酸涩，更有一次，他醒来发现床边依旧空出一半，而之前丈夫明明已经入睡，慌神之间，alpha的脚步声缓缓而来，他赶紧闭上眼睛装睡，对方很快轻轻地卧在他身后，即使隔着睡袍，他也能感受到后方透过来到一层凉凉的水汽。昨晚他趁William熟睡之际偷偷靠近对方的怀里，今天醒来的时候，手里攥着大半床被子，房间里属于alpha的信息素气味儿已经消失全无，这代表着，人已经离开很久了……

Isak的心底突然之间划过了一阵浓重的失落感和酸苦，他知道现在再也没办法否认：自己明明在抗拒，却默默地在期待。尽管无数次地逃避，尽管他还不确定伤害是否能抹去，自己却还是对William心动了。Isak突然之间觉得自己很可耻，他怎么就真的动了心。

Isak闭上眼睛，做了几次深呼吸，然后把药片放回抽屉里。

“嗷呜” Snow发出一阵兴奋的叫唤，鼓起勇气挣扎着从对它而言还有点高的沙发上跳下去，扭着肉嘟嘟的小短腿，重心不稳地往门口扑去，Isak知道那是William回来了。

见到Isak的瞬间，William就感觉omega的状态不对，他顾不得换衣服，直接快步来到他的跟前，犹豫了一秒，还是将大掌抚上小家伙的额头，滚烫的温度让他一阵心疼，而Isak的心在那一刻就像羽毛一样的轻，所有一切的感知就像要离开他的大脑一般，全部向着alpha的方向而去……


	11. Chapter 11

突然之间，William感觉到Isak抬起头，将那滚烫的脸颊在自己的手掌上蹭了蹭，Omega的呼吸带着香甜的无花果味洒进自己掌心里， “William，”Isak轻轻喊了他一声，见alpha并没有说话，又轻轻地低喃了几声，“William……Willy……”软软的声线让alpha的心像被不轻不重地抓了一下，痒得难受。

正当Isak以为William会更进一步的时候，alpha却退开了两人间的距离，转身离去。Isak愣在了原地，脸上满是无措与紧张不安，William很快就走了回来，将一杯冰水塞进他的手里，“你现在体温窜得厉害，最好先用物理方式降降温，我马上去联系医生”说着便往楼上的浴室走去。

Isak看着William从踏进家门起到现在，连衣服都没来得及换就急着为自己忙碌的背影，不知不觉捧着玻璃杯眼睛就酸起来了。

William从浴室出来的时候，看见小家伙还是呆呆地捧着玻璃杯，里面的水一口也没有喝过，他也没有说什么，直接走过去抱了人。Isak感觉到William温热的怀抱，身体不自觉地愣了一下，但是紧接着就顺从地伸手搂住了alpha的脖子由着他抱着自己往浴室里走。

宽敞的浴室里冷冷清清，Isak被William放在一边的座椅上，看着alpha低头为他试着水温，空气里开始升腾起另一种气息，带有西洋杉的孤傲和烟草的不羁，苦涩中带着一丝清新的甜意和淡淡的奶香，有点奇异，有点甘苦，有点酸涩，有点忧伤，恍如美好被毁灭过后的残留。

“好了” William转过身，走到Isak的跟前蹲下，视线与omega保持水平，“自己把衣服脱了，好么？” 平缓的声音在omega焦躁的心绪上划过，擦起一阵无名的火，不可否认，这些日子以来，看着William小心翼翼、不断试探却又止步的样子，Isak不止一次地感到心软，这一刻，他更加深知这个alpha对于自己的意义，尽管他现在被对身上浓烈的雄性气息灼得昏昏沉沉的，但是他的意识却从来没有这么清醒过。

“我要你帮我脱”闻言，William挑起眉毛，露出那性感的抬头纹，瞪大了眼睛，仿佛没有听清omega的话，“我要你帮我吧衣服脱了，William” Isak又重复了一遍，声音软软的，却带着一些急促的气息。

William的眼神沉了一分，他起身，双手开始熟练地揭开omega白色衬衣的扣子，低着头的alpha眼神不知道是有意还是无意避开了Isak的视线，专注于自己的指尖，上衣很快褪去，接着是长裤，三两下过后，William的手扣上了Isak的小腰，揪掉了他身上最后的庇护，他盯着Isak两条又白又直的长腿看了看，很快撇开视线，一双有力的臂膀穿过小家伙的膝下，将他一把撩进怀里，Isak低着头眼睛里氤氲了一团水汽，他攀着William的臂膀轻轻在对方的颈间蹭了蹭，

“Isak，别闹了”William冷下脸来打断他的动作，慢慢拨开几乎像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上的omega，把他放入浴缸，手上却是轻柔地好似他是一个脆弱的玻璃娃娃似的，“你先泡个澡，我现在就让家庭医生带抑制剂过来”

“为什么……” 坐在水池里的omega字里行间带着哭腔，“你就……那么不想碰我么……” Isak眼睛里含着水汽，冲着William伸出了手，下一秒，看似娇弱的omega不知从哪里来的蛮力，猛地将alpha健硕的身躯扯向自己，William一时之间失去重心，已经伏在了他的身上。两具同样湿漉漉的，滚烫的躯体交叠到了一起。

浴缸里的水瞬间满溢出来，William的薄衫与长裤都紧紧贴在身上，让alpha健壮的肌肉线条一览无余，Isak几乎快要因为对方身上的强烈的雄性气息冲昏了头脑，但却发现压在自己身上的人并没有急着动作。这让omega忍不住心里急了起来，他的手掌试探性地抚摸着William带着薄薄肌肉的胸膛，想要催促对方，但是对方却绷着脸，一副隐忍的表情握住了他的手问道，

“Isak……你知道自己在做什么吗？” Isak一愣，瞬间清醒了过来，他看着咫尺跟前的那双棕色的眼神是如此专注而认真，浓浓欲望之下是一派散不开的深情，

“Isak，你愿意再相信我一次吗？”

粗糙的手指慢慢地划过Isak细腻的腰线，然后攀上了他的脖颈，轻轻地摩挲着Isak经后那个敏感的腺体，像是在等待omega最后的答案。

水珠顺着额前、侧脸、鼻梁缓缓滑落，渗透进omega的心坎里，Isak直视着William的眼睛，慎重地点了点头，然后主动地勾上了他的脖子，把自己的胸口向着对方挺了挺，送上自己的薄唇。这简单的回应就已经几乎要让alpha欣喜若狂，他也顾不得现在到底是什么时机了，用力地握住了Isak的腰身几近迷乱地亲吻着身下的这个人。

William居高临下地撑在浴池的底部，看着Omega纤细笔直的双腿被自己抬高到腰侧，打开架在浴池的两侧，秀气粉嫩的小家伙已经直挺挺地立在那，顶端泛着晶莹，感受到alpha炙热视线的omega只觉羞耻感阵阵地灼伤着自己，Isak的眼中禁不住流出了泪，口中溢着高高低低的呻吟，William抓过他的手紧紧握住，侧过脸，轻轻地，一下又一下地忘情地吻着Isak颈后的那一小块肉，虎牙反复地啃咬着却不刺入。

Isak只觉得头皮发麻，灭顶的快感伴随着alpha清晰的舔吻一下一下击打着他脆弱的神经。

“Please……” 他用带着哭腔的声音哀求着自己身上的人，高大的身影猛地一滞，下一秒，William就直接低下了头用嘴含住了他最敏感的下身，Isak身上被压制已久的信息素像是突然之间找到了爆发的出口 ，身体涌动的热流不断击溃着他最后的理智防线，他感觉到alpha重重地吸吮着自己下身的那里，一串细细的吻咬过他的耻骨，然后又用舌头划过了自己大腿的内侧的嫩肉和圆滑的肚脐，那熟稔的技巧让他感觉整颗心又酥麻又酸涩，他把手插入丈夫长长的发丝中，稍稍用力扯起对方的头皮，想要找回一些主动，他迷乱地扭动着腰肢，听着William的呼吸声渐渐加重，疯狂的荷尔蒙在方寸之间激荡。

当Isak终于呜咽着释放出来的时候，激烈的呼吸和强烈的心跳几乎要让他窒息，他趴在William肩上缓了好一会才回了魂，缩着身体用力地揪着对方湿透的衣襟，alpha则轻轻伸出手抚慰着他抖得厉害的身体，然后把他搂得更紧了。

 

**  
William压在Isak的身子倒在了卧室里的大床上，alpha的体重一下子就让两个人深深陷进了柔软的床垫中去，Isak红着脸看着面前alpha，他几乎可以看到对方眼中跳动的火光。William一边交替着啃咬着omega两个粉粉的乳头，另一边大手已经顺着Isak的腰线而下，揉捏着他细嫩的大腿和挺翘的屁股，果然立刻就引起了怀里人的一阵战栗。欲望非但得不到纾解，还被撩拨得愈演愈烈，就像一只饿极了的幼犬却始终得不到哺食，他瞪大急红的双眼，一口咬上对方俊挺的鼻梁。

William闷闷地笑了两声，知道omega这是在向自己示弱，而他心里终究还是舍不得让Isak受委屈的，便扬起他的下巴重新吻上在omega微肿的嘴唇上，抽出一只手渐渐探到了Isak的身后，那里早就因为长时间的情动而濡湿了，现在经过触碰正一张一合地渴求着他的进入。  
William只觉得自己的脑子“轰”地一声就炸了，理智再次回笼的时候，他的一根手指已经悄悄地滑了进去。

“嗯……”那种极度的空虚终于被填满的感觉立刻让Isak愉悦地呻吟出了声，紧致的小穴此刻滑腻软热，正紧紧地吸附着alpha的手指不让他轻易离开，他倒吸了一口气，顶进了第二根手指，虽然自己也难以自持，但他却再也不舍得让小家伙有任何不愉快的回忆，终于，当Isak温热的小穴里已经能够完全容纳William三根手指的时候，他整个人已经完全酥麻了身体，身后那处还在源源不断地向外涌动着透明的肠液，他感到身后蓦地一阵巨大的空虚感，紧接着，William的巨大猛地顶进来，那种坚决的力道让Isak几乎倒吸了一口气，alpha的占有欲正滚烫着刺激着自己的神经。

汗水沿着alpha凌厉的侧脸一滴滴落到omega白到几近透明的前胸上，滋润两朵殷红的花骨朵，这幅绝美的画面让William已经完全抛弃了章法，只是单纯地循着一个alpha最为原始的欲望疯狂地啃咬，吮舔着那里，身下却暗自加快了节奏，有力地挺动起胯骨和腰侧的肌肉，感受着滚烫的巨大在自己的体内不停地抽送，Isak起初还不适应有些放不开，但是渐渐的，快感完全压抑了疼痛向着小家伙的四肢百骸散开，卧室里只剩下两个人急促的亲吻声和令人脸红心跳的交合声。很快，Isak又一次颤抖着射了出来，然后他睁开眼睛，红着眼睛哀求着上方的人，“慢一点，慢一点……”

William的眼神渐渐暗下去，他啄了一下Isak肿翘的嘴唇，然后又开始了一轮最为原始和疯狂的抽动。随着Isak一声高高的呻吟，alpha觉得Isak身体深处紧闭的密道突然之间被打开，他突然停顿了一下，眼里忽地窜起一轮新的火苗——他的omega，他的isak，对他完全打开了身体！

Isak只觉得身体深处一阵浓烈的酸麻感袭来，体内的分身进入到了一个不可思议的深度，这让他感觉到恐惧，眼睛里全是不安的因子，William偏了偏头在 Isak的脸侧印上了一个吻，看进他的眼睛里，“交给我”，看到omega轻轻地点了点头，他一个挺身，把自己埋入到了那一片软腻之中，自己的分身像是完全卡在了Isak软嫩的穴道之中，无论他怎么挣脱，都已经把两个人牢牢地绑在了一起。

“William……”就在Isak再一次在他的耳边小声地啜泣出声的时候，alpha捏住了Isak纤细的脖颈，对着那个地方毫不留情地咬了下去，omega的浓烈与甘甜，alpha的清冷与甘苦，混合着强烈的血腥气在房间里弥漫开来，两个人的信息素此刻随着彼此脉搏的跳动而疯狂地结合，就像是开启了一支名为“致命诱惑”的香氛，伴随而来的是William长时间的射精，滚烫的精液一滴不露地尽数灌进那个紧致的甬道之中，灼热的温度让Isak的身体不停地打着哆嗦，他的眼前一片花白，但他还是搂紧那宽阔的肩背，接受了对方所有的欲望。

终于，在William完成了射精之后，他低下头去深深地亲吻着身下的人，然后翻身躺在Isak身边，轻轻搂过还在余韵中的小家伙。被alpha按在自己的胸口的时候，Isak他强忍了很久 的眼泪终于被这个温暖的怀抱逼了出来，一滴一滴，打湿彼此紧紧相贴的皮肤，William把自己的omega楼的紧了又紧，像是要将他嵌进自己胸腔里一样。

他的Isak，终于彻彻底底属于他了。

那天，Isak就这么安静地靠在William的怀里，之前的梦魇因为彼此的结合而烟消云散，即使之前心里有一道看似过不去的坎，现在他却觉得没那么重要了。

他，终于完完全全属于William了。


	12. Chapter 12

Isak踏进办公室到时候，心里还有些忐忑不安，如果同事们问起来，他该如何解释病假刚好的自己怎么又请了一周的假？但眼看一天都有过去了，大家似乎都很有默契地没有提及他请假的原因，Isak心里的石头算是落了地。

William办公室的门突然打开了，男人拿着手机边说边往外走，一张面瘫的脸上可谓非常“生动”——锁紧的眉间、挑高的眉峰、不时往上翻的白眼、瘪着的薄唇喇着向下的弧度

“Fine……” 只见他又翻了翻眼皮，走到Isak跟前，把手机递给他，“母亲说有事找你”，然后就站在他身边，随意地翻起他桌上的杂志来，显然一副“你接你的电话，不用管我”的态势。

Isak只能硬着头皮接过电话，William的母亲已经在那兴奋地安排着周末，问着Isak是想要出海还是干脆跑远一点去塔希提岛，“哦，不过Tahiti不如让William和你二人世界吧？让他直接安排家里的私人飞机过去……”

等通话结束的时候，Isak发现周围安静地十分诡异，八卦的同事们装作若无其事，但眼角、嘴角分明都带着诧异，尤其是离他最近的Lynn，盯着他的眼神都让他心里发毛了。

“怎么了？” 倒是William先开了口，手掌轻轻地贴上他的后背，在靠近后颈中央的地方来回摩挲，无名指上的指环在灯光下泛着鎏光，坐在Isak后一排的Marc突然像发现新大陆一样凑过来，抓过Isak的左手看了又看，被William无情地拨开“咸猪手”后，他有些语无伦次的说，“你们……Isak……你不是说你丈夫是个普通的宅男吗？”

“你觉得我哪里不是‘普通人’？” William的眼神蓦地收紧，Marc赶紧疯狂摇头，虽然在心里默念“明明哪里都不是”

“Boss，你也太不够意思了，居然保密到现在！” 大家纷纷控诉

“我没有保密，是你们自己没问” William的一句话堵得所有人哑口无言，肇事者潇洒地耸耸肩，一幅“Who cares”的表情，转身回了办公室，不到半分钟，Isak的座机又响起来，

“下班等我一起走，回家”

**  
让Isak不解的是，对于“将功赎罪”的第二次软文合作，Louis并没有来到现场，而是派出品牌市场部的经理出面跟拍，虽然这个安排合情合理，但Isak的心里有些莫名的失落，他不太清楚这种特殊的感觉源自哪里，或许是Louis的人格魅力真的很能打动人吧，还有Sean，他想起那个彬彬有礼的小男孩，心里不禁一片柔软。

拍片现场的氛围有些沉闷，Isak第一次一个人拍摄，心里并没有多少底气，每当摄影师来与他沟通想法，或询问他意见的时候，他总觉得自己什么都说不出来，挑片的时候也分不清优劣，他心里发慌，表面却要装得镇定自若，好在品牌方并没有任何刁难，半场下来，Isak感觉自己已经筋疲力尽，就在这时候，他的手机响了起来。

“Isak，是我，Louis” 微凉的声音随着电波而来，原来Sean前几天在练习的时候不小心坠马，Louis这几天都抽空在医院陪着他，“他知道今天有拍摄，非要我打电话给你，没有打扰你们进度吧？”

“Issy哥哥”小男孩兴奋的声音让Isak不由得扬起嘴角，“Isabelle不知道发什么脾气，摔得我猝不及防……哦对了，Isabelle是父亲送给我的小马，她很漂亮，雪白的身体，还有浅金色的背鬃，明明看起来那么温顺……”

短暂的lunch break很快结束，Sean还在电话那头依依不舍，Isak便答应他，拍摄完了就去医院探望他，并叮嘱小男孩要乖乖听话。

**  
Isak走在病房的走道里，手上捧着一个精美的盒子，里面是一双限量版的小马靴，漂亮的墨绿色，上乘的小牛皮，内里是柔软的头层napa小羊皮，精致的手工缝线，靴子的后跟处有烫金的小字——for Sean，虽然接到自己拜托的时候，William在电话那头沉默了好几秒，但最终还是及时地把这份礼物送到了片场。

眼前的房门忽然被打开，吓得Isak后退好几步，抬头却看见Louis绷着一张脸，周围都散发着一股冰冷却骇人的气息，见来人是Isak，Louis快速地平复了情绪，没有了怒气的脸上却透出一股淡淡的无奈，他回头瞥了眼病房里，侧身让Isak进去，“你们聊聊，我先出去”

听着满眼通红的小男孩断断续续地说着他和dad吵架的原因，Isak的心里绞成一片，

“Dad要让我回法国定居，和爷爷奶奶一起，但他自己却要去英国工作……” 原来，作为全球品牌经理的Louis每年会花一大半的时间考察全球各国市场，并分别在几个重点城市的市场部停留一段时间指导工作，而他近期的下一站便是伦敦。

“虽然Dad平时也没有时间陪我，但……至少我能常常见到他” Sean脆弱的语气里透着浓浓的伤感与淡淡的渴望，Isak感同身受，小时候，他也是这样，期盼着那个与自己并不是那么热络亲昵的父亲的归来，或许只为道一个晚安，说一句再见。

那天，他把Sean紧紧地搂紧在胸前，“无论在哪里，什么时候，只要你想，都可以找到我，好吗？”

**  
Isak在熟睡的小男孩的额前落下长久的一吻，轻手轻脚地关上门，发现病房外的长椅上，Louis似乎已经坐了一段时间，男人手里还提着一个油哈哈的纸袋，见了Isak，便示意一起离开。

橙黄色的路灯下，空旷的草地前，木质长椅折射出的影子带着几分寂寥，Isak屈腿坐在长椅上，Louis则在草坪上席地而坐，西装外套挂在椅背上，Louis打开纸袋，里面是大盒French Fries，撒着浓浓的芝士粉，还有一些黑松露的味道。

“没想到你会买这种没营养的东西” Isak有些讶异，却还是在Louis递过来的盒子里挑了一根薯条嚼进嘴里

“Sean几乎不吃所有的垃圾食品，从小到大，我甚至没有让他尝过冰淇淋和糖果的味道”Louis的声音轻轻的，带着淡淡的忧郁，Isak的心头像是一层一层的薄膜被挑起。

“有一次我错怪了他，却拉不下脸和他道歉，最后还是他主动来说‘Dad请我吃French Fries，我就原谅你了’，从此以后，这就是我们父子间独特的求和方式，是不是很幼稚？”Louis说着不由得笑起来，路灯的光亮在他眼里晕染出浓浓的温情

“不，很特别”Isak说着又吃了一口，“你其实很在乎Sean，不然也不会丢下工作好几天连续陪着他，连今天的拍摄都放我鸽子”Isak本想借此开个玩笑，不料话还没完，就感觉有人撑在了他的椅背上。

Louis贴着Isak不到一拳的距离，坐到了木椅的椅背上，脚踩着椅子的木板，Isak不得不微微仰头，才能和他对话，因为离得近，这样看到他的眼睛，就像一片汪洋深邃不可见底，Isak的心底没来由又是一阵莫名的涌动。

“你的事，我都不会敷衍。” 思维在那瞬间被一股力量所震慑，Isak下意识想要后退，但却动弹不得，仿佛自己被锁进了那双眼睛里，横冲直撞却无法逃离。

沉默在空气里蔓延，Isak低着头看着地上两人的倒影，一动不动，就像是一幅安静的剪影画。

在Isak觉得薯条已经冷掉变得僵硬的时候，他终于抬起了头，却看见Louis闭着眼睛，纸盒早就被他放到一边，此刻男人如希腊雕塑般深刻的五官带被蒙上一层柔和的光晕，或许是直觉，也或许是Isak的注目礼太过嚣张，Louis的喉结动了动

“我在想一个人。”他的声音很轻。

“想谁？”Isak不禁好奇，此刻Louis轻声说话的时候，低沉的嗓音里有种缱绻的气息。

“他已经在那里很久了。”闭着的眼睛微微张开，就像还没有从某个梦里醒来一般，Louis的手动了动，刚刚抬起到半空，犹豫了几秒又收落到体侧，他的目光经过Isak，琥珀色的瞳孔忽明忽暗，然后视线落到他身后的某处，很快又收回来。

Louis微微倾向Isak的方向， Isak想要挪开自己的视线，可那双眼睛的视线所及之处都是对方的领域，无论如何逃避，他都身在其中，就像此刻地上，alpha强壮的身影已经将自己的影子包覆起来……

Louis的眼睛里面有太多他理解不了的东西，太多，太深，太广，也太远。  
“现在你过的很好，对吗， Isak？” 虽然不明白Louis这句疑问的目的何在，但Isak还是轻轻的点了点头

“我们就此道别吧，” Louis深深看进Isak的眼睛，仿佛要透过这双眼，走到他世界的最深处，但是下一刻，他却慢慢退开脚步，一下，一下，慢慢地，带着万般不舍的节奏，面向Isak倒退着离去，直到Isak看不清他的五官，他才蓦地一个转身，将一抹孤傲的背影留给Isak，

Louis的背影依旧挺拔，暗含锐利，透着孤傲、决然与寂寞。

直到对方走远，Isak才转过身，不远处，PAGANI的车灯缓缓点亮……


	13. Chapter 13

“Snow……Snow……” Isak一进门就唤了起来，却始终不见小白团子的身影。

“Isak 少爷，Snow被您送走了，您不记得了？” 老管家走过来接过他的手提包和外套，适时地提醒，眼里有些担忧

一整天都恍恍惚惚的Isak这时候才回过神来，给管家一个安抚的微笑“没事，我……一时还没习惯” 他慢慢地走到沙发前，把整个无力的身子窝进去，这才找到了一点思绪：几个月前，Sean回法国的时候自己就把Snow送给了他，法国小绅士在看见Snow的瞬间眼神就被点亮了，现在每周都会和他FaceTime，镜头里雪白的小肉球已经整整大了一圈，在瑰丽复古的庄园里欢快地扭着沉甸甸的小屁股，连William看了都忍俊不禁。

“Albert，给我一杯expresso好么？” 想起William，Isak的心神又开始翻涌起来，今天他刚进公司，就看见同事们围在一起看某品牌的高定走秀全球直播，

“你们看，品牌CEO儿子勾着的那个是不是我们大冰山？”

“你不知道么，那个小omega公子爷可喜欢William了，每次Christoffer去谈生意，都指明非要William执行才肯下单”

“何止？我还听说那个小公子私下还引荐William给不少大牌，做他们的创意顾问”

“wow，还有人不吃Christoffer这口？”

“当然了，比起油腔滑调的playboy，William这种带着距离感与神秘感的反而更能引人觊觎不是吗？”

见Isak进来，好事群众顿时收了声，面面相觑，Isak看向屏幕，巨星云集的pre-party上，William穿着一身别致的绛红色西装，领口前襟是极富质感的黑色小羊皮拼接，领口处佩戴着一枚夸张的钻石别针，抽象的线条乍看起来像一个小写的“i”, 是自己在某次古董珠宝拍卖会上买来送给他的。

William右手随意地插在裤袋里，身边一个看起来还很年轻的男孩挽着他的臂膀，一头齐肩的金发向后梳起，额前几缕散落在尖尖的瓜子脸上，一对蓝宝石般的眼睛正含情脉脉地注视着William的侧脸，时不时凑近他的耳朵，从镜头的角度看去，omega粉色的双唇就像是要咬到William的耳垂一样，Isak的心底突然之间划过了一阵浓重的钝痛和酸苦，他知道现在没办法否认：自己在吃醋。

“Isak，你还好吧？不要在意，Boss这都是在应酬，逢场作戏而已”

“对啊，都怪那个Christoffer，要是他搞的定，也不用William出马了”

……

然而Isak什么也听不进去，他的目光还是愣愣地定格在画面上，又有几个年轻高挑的男女走过来，他们亲昵地给William贴面吻，眼神里闪烁着挑逗与暧昧，手掌贴上他西装的前襟，来回轻抚，手指摸着他那枚古董别针……从头到尾，William的表情都是淡然的，有人招呼他就点点头，偶尔简短地回应几句，左手端着装了香槟的水晶高脚杯，无名指上乍眼的婚戒在这群人眼里像是熟视无睹的存在……

“Isak少爷，这会已经是晚上了，您还是不要喝咖啡那么刺激的饮料了，我给您倒了杯牛奶，要叫医生过来看看吗？” 管家的话打断Isak的回忆，玻璃杯传来暖暖的温度与他冰冷的手掌形成鲜明的对比，他摇了摇头，谢过管家，缓缓起身上楼回了房间。

**  
空旷的卧室里没有开灯，Isak把自己蜷在贵妃椅上拨通了丈夫的手机，静默的空间里只有耳边规律的拨号音，电话的那头始终没有人应答，心里的酸涩止不住地往上冒，他颤抖地拿过一边的牛奶，温热的液体滑过干涩的喉咙，却在心口哽住怎么也咽不下去，勉强吞下后，他的胃里猛地一阵不适翻滚，他偏过头捂住了自己的嘴，想要遏制住那种冲动，下一秒却连拖鞋也来不及穿就向浴室奔去。

Isak瘫坐在浴室的地板上，背后靠着冰冷的大理石墙面，面色异常得苍白，眼睛已经被泪水浸红，嘴里的唾液此刻都泛着苦味。他捂住了自己的胸口，这里疼得厉害，心脏慌乱地在胸骨间横冲直撞，像要撞碎那脆弱的壁垒。

尽管把胃里的东西吐了个精光，但肚子里还是隐隐传来阵阵的钝痛，他的手掌有意无意地轻抚，却丝毫不能缓解症状，他的意识有些迷离，总是在时光的索道里来回飘荡，一会回到刚结婚那会儿，William的冷嘲热讽与刻意疏离让他痛不欲生；一会又回到最近，alpha的坦诚布公与主动亲近让他欣喜若狂，蓦地，一阵汹涌的晕眩感向他袭来，一切意识都抽离了……

不知过了多久，Isak在一阵不安之中清醒过来，随之而来的就是下腹一阵阵猛烈的抽痛，他感觉一股绞痛从自己的下腹腔一直拧到甬道和花心，一种前所未有的预感在他脑海里生成，但他又不知道那究竟是怎样的预示，潜意识里不断闪现William的面孔。

突然，他隐约听到自己的手机铃声响起，并且执着地一直在重复不止，他挣扎着起身，却发现四肢早已麻木，黑暗中他摩挲着打开灯，踉踉跄跄地往卧室走，“Please……Please……” 他低声地呢喃，像是用尽最后的余力在祈求，终于摸到手机的时候，他已经四肢冰冷，后背发麻，眼前时而闪过一片片黑影

“Babe？”当William温和的声音终于跨越经纬传了过来，Isak的眼泪唰地就淌落下来，他不停地动着嘴唇，却怎么也发不出声音，下体的钝痛一下比一下更猛烈，短促的抽泣声与痛苦的呻吟隔着电波传到彼岸，却淹没在嘈杂的电音背景中

“Isak？Babe你还好么？之前我手机落在酒店里了，你找我吗？” 电话那头一直没有出声，William看了看时间，忍不住担忧起来，“Babe？answer me！Isak……Isak?!”

“Willy……”随着下腹新一轮天翻地覆的刺痛，他再次失去了意识……

**  
William终于赶到医院的时候已经是第二天的凌晨，深秋的夜晚已经是零下的温度，而心急如焚的alpha只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，派对上绛红色的西服似乎被他忘在了千里之外，他快步走到病房前，看见父母和Valtersen先生都在，一股强烈的不安涌上他想心头。

自己的母亲一见到他就快步直向他走来，不想被自己的父亲拦下，Magnusson太太皱着眉，却也顺意地留在原地，别过了脸不看他。

“父亲，Isak他……” 他努力睁大此刻已经布满血丝的双眼，用乞求的眼神看着Valtersen先生，

“你进去看看他吧，他应该还没睡，我觉得还是由他自己告诉你吧”Valtersen先生脸上没有太过明显的表情，让William更加不安起来，而这个向来威严的长辈则是拍了拍他的肩，侧身让开道，看着他轻轻推开病房的门。

**  
床上的omega蜷缩在厚厚的被子里，露出来的半截小脸，苍白的脸色在白色床单的映衬下更显得无力，似乎听到屋内的动静，床上的小家伙睁开了一对扇睫，看清了来人之后，似乎不敢置信地瞪大了翠绿的双眸，在对方的眼神投射过来的一瞬间，William从那个惊讶的眼神之中看到了浓浓的哀伤，就像是一把锐利的刀在狠狠地刺穿着他的心脏，几乎是在一个瞬间，William已经一步迈上去把Isak搂紧在了怀里。

直到感受到alpha厚实而温暖的胸膛，Isak才回过神，相信自己现在经历的一切不是梦境，他浑身上下都被William那冷冷的西洋杉气息所包围，对方的手指还有些冰冷，大掌却已经握着他的腰肢，欺身吻了下来，长久的思念化作一阵阵狂躁的吻，把之前荒唐的嫉妒冲刷殆尽。

Isak大大的眼睛里湿润润的，先前还惨白一片的薄唇此刻也微微肿着，泛起红艳艳的色泽，William的眼里燃起暗火，忍不住把手顺着omega的后腰往下探，同时又在小家伙脸上落下一串串细密的亲吻，身子不断往下压，可是没一会儿，Isak就扭动着身子想要推开William，后者有些诧异地抬起身，拉过小家伙的双臂环到自己的脖子上，用眼神默默地发问，嘴角是淡淡的笑意。

Isak的小脸越来越红，仿佛快要冒烟似地，他低着头似乎在平复心绪，过了好一阵，他才抬起头，脸上还是泛着一层淡淡的粉红，眼神有些忽闪，像是在不安，更多的是害羞，

“我，我……怀了宝宝了” 话音刚落，他就看见alpha嘴角的弧度蓦地凝结在那里，目光定格在omega被薄毯覆盖着的肚子上，满脸的不可置信，愣了好一阵，才语无伦次地问道：“你……Is……Babe，你的意思是……你怀孕了？”

Isak轻轻地点点头，顺势就把脑袋抵在alpha硬梆梆的胸膛上，慢慢地蹭了又蹭，William眼神灼热地看着小家伙金色的发卷儿，胸口软绵又瘙痒的触觉一直透进他的胸腔里，他感到一阵从未经历过的心动，没有迟疑地抬起Isak的下巴，一个劲地亲吻，灵活的舌头扫过对方嘴里每一个角落，迫不及待地将自己的味道标记在每条齿缝间，双手紧贴着对方的腰身游走，不一会儿就来到下腹，滚烫的掌心和粗糙的指尖一下一下地打着圈儿，Isak的纤细的手掌覆到alpha的之上，笑着推搡着他，轻声细气地责怪：“你……轻一点儿”

William执起Isak的手掌，放到唇边，然后伸出舌尖，轻轻地、慢慢地、舔过那一个个白净的圆润的指尖，低垂的眼睑遮住眼里的神采，但那灼热的鼻息和空气里浓郁的冷杉气味，以及alpha先前滚烫的吻，无不暗喻着他有多么地动容与期待，Isak抽回自己的手掌，示意对方坐到自己身后，然后缓缓窝进对方的怀抱里，两人的十指交错，手掌交叠，覆在omega还很平坦的小腹上，William的胡茬蹭在Omega的侧脸上，“Babe……这是我们的孩子”


	14. Chapter 14

天色刚蒙蒙亮的时候Isak就醒了，腹中一阵翻滚，弄得他快要躺不住，看了眼身边熟睡的William，他轻轻地挪开对方亘在自己腰上的手臂，半坐起来靠在床头，一只手抚住下腹上的小山丘，半夜里他总是被抽筋折磨得睡不安稳，白天又要被频频胎动顶得直泛恶心，无论吃了多少东西，非要吐个精光才能作罢。

腹中又一波强烈的不适感卷土重来，伴随着一阵冷汗与心悸，比起之前有过之而无不及，Isak撑着床头柜双脚着地后，就捂着嘴踉跄着冲浴室快步走去。

William闻声赶来的时候，Isak正在马桶边呕得厉害，明明腹腔里已经空荡荡的，但一阵阵反胃的感觉就是接二连三向上涌，Isak的脸色已经唰白一片，额角沁出冷汗，William的胸口被一股不出的钝痛狠狠地敲击着，他看见omega连鞋也没穿，一双白瘦的脚丫子踏在地砖上，他走过去坐在地上，将小家伙一把抱起坐在自己腿上，温暖的手掌把omega的双足揣进怀里，另一只手在那凸起脊梁骨上来回轻抚，Isak感觉到身后一个身影贴了上来了，心里知道是William，便也放了心瘫了身子在alpha的身上。

“太瘦了……” William轻轻地低喃，明明已经是五个半月的身孕，按理是增重势头正猛的时候，Isak却好像越来越瘦，平时若不是从侧面看，根本就不显怀。见Isak干呕的势头终于止住了，William把手伸到小家伙臀下，托了托那浑身上下唯一有肉的地方，一把将他抱起放到红木的洗手台上，Isak的手却还是冷冰冰的，William握着捂了好一会才有了暖意。他把下巴搁在Isak的脑袋上蹭了蹭，胡茬刺得小家伙一阵哆嗦，在他怀里拱了拱，整个人似乎悃得迷糊了。

“乖……”看小家伙一直不肯睁开眼，William替他倒好一杯温水，递到嘴边，“张嘴漱漱口”，Isak眼睑上的小扇子动了动，眯起一条缝看看眼前的alpha，然后迅速闭上，扬起下巴，微启双唇，撒娇的样子仿佛就像是在索吻。

William的心头一阵酥酥的电流划过，他在那片猫唇上狠狠地嘬了一口，“啧”地一声回荡在清晨的浴室里，omega瞬间瞪大一对绿玛瑙一般的眼珠，“脏……”，然后乖乖就着杯子漱了漱口，而后又闭上眼睛一副懒懒的样子，一双细长的小腿晃悠晃悠，慢慢来到alpha的后膝盖窝处，然后调皮地用拇指往里面挠了一挠，正在专心给Isak牙刷上挤牙膏的William猛地一阵激灵，抬头就看到小家伙咧着嘴，露出一排整齐的小贝齿， William轻笑出声，揽过omega的纤腰将他靠得更近一点，拿着牙刷开始替小家伙刷起来，空气里弥漫起淡淡的柠檬薄荷味，细腻洁白的泡沫很快把略微明显的牙缝填满。

刷完牙，William又用沁湿的毛巾给他细细擦完脸，Isak才舍得睁开眼，一双手臂自然的环住了他的脖子，漾着水光的红唇撅起来，往前凑一下，又向后退两下，撩得William心弦紧绷，恨不得使劲把他整个人都揉进怀里，但又顾忌着他现在的身体，只得缓缓加重手臂的力量，弯下身，主动印上那片绯红的双唇，甜甜的，凉凉的，带着柠檬的酸和薄荷的香，金箔般的晨光柔和地笼住这对吻得难舍难分的身影……

**  
“William少爷，Schistad先生来了，在书房等您” 老管家Albert走进餐厅通报的时候，William正拿过Isak手里的酸奶，“你不能总吃这些冰冷的食物，对你的胃和宝宝都不好，对不对？” 他轻声细语地哄着此刻脾气不太好的omega，自从小家伙怀孕以后，胃口就变得极其刁钻，牛奶坚决不碰，牛肉嫌油，羊肉嫌膻，鸭肉嫌骚，鱼虾蟹嫌腥，猪肉不吃……用油烹的嫌腻，水煮的嫌寡淡，慢炖的又嫌没嚼劲，唯一肯主动吃的就是一些酸甜的水果和酸奶，但偏偏医生的诊断说Isak天生宫寒，最好要忌生冷的饮食，

“可是它想吃啊！”看着Isak睁大了委屈的双眼，一张薄唇紧紧地抿起来，双手抚着肚子，William起身单膝跪到Isak面前，五指缠绕住对方的，把头轻轻贴近他隆起的小山丘上，脸颊贴着他腹部隆起的弧度，内心柔软得一塌糊涂，

“这么任性的小混蛋，以后一定是个娇贵的洋娃娃” 看似抱怨的语气，alpha的嘴角却止不住地往上扬了又扬，他造出来的洋娃娃天天睡在Isak的身体里，有时候安静乖巧地让人忽略了他的存在，但大多数的时候闹腾的他的omega不得安宁，在这个瞬间，他心里对孩子的疼爱膨胀到了顶峰……

 

**  
“No more excuse ，明天的聚会是你早就答应了人家的，非去不可！” Isak经过书房门口的时候，听见里面传来了争执声

“之前是之前，现在Isak……，总之我不能离开一整天”

“你天天迟到早退，创意部的那群人精也见风使舵整天不见人影，现在连对个业绩我也得找上门来，这些我都忍了，反正你们把case做好就行，但是明天那个著名的导演Jean会来，你不是心心念想要认识他吗？”

“是，我知道Jean会来，可是……”

“可是什么？可是你家Isak对吗？” Christoffer嗤笑了一声，“William，我以为我们是一样的，什么时候开始，你享受起家族联姻了？”

……

Isak没有再听下去，他回到客厅里，心里暗暗做下一个决定。

 

**

整装完毕的William站在床前，一身墨蓝的西装服帖地修饰出他完美的肩背线条，白色的竖条纹更是为一双笔直的大长腿拉出傲人的线条，他拿着一根领带走到还靠坐在床头的Isak跟前，

“替我系上” 他弯下腰凑近，贪婪地呼吸着对方身上淡淡的无花果的奶香味，Isak抬眼看了看，却没有动手，

“衬衫上的花纹已经够多了，我觉得不用领带” 他给出建议

“可我就想让你为我画蛇添足” William捉住omega的手放在嘴边啄了一口，然后看见小家伙的脸颊迅速晕染上一层粉红，轻轻地翻了个白眼，扯过他的领带，葱白的指尖捏着黑色的缎带，他则配合地跟进一步，心甘情愿地落入对方的圈套里。Isak并没有为他系上一个正式的领结，而是别出心裁地将领带的一边别在衬衫前襟，另一半随性地搭着，显得潇洒又别致。

William满意地笑了笑，Isak的手掌轻轻抚上alpha脸庞刚毅的轮廓，William则蹭了蹭他的掌心，然后小心翼翼地把脸贴到Isak的肚子上，虽然已经度过了最危险的阶段，胎息也比较稳定了，但是小洋娃娃总是不安分地在腹腔里面蠕动，心底早已动容一片的William开始散发出浓浓的信息素，醇香而馥郁的西洋杉味情不自禁地蔓延开来，将omega周围的空气染上诱惑的味道，Isak肚子里的小家伙也许感受到了属于亲生父亲的气息，也开始跃跃欲试地手舞足蹈起来，折腾地他又一阵反胃，他努力地调整了下呼吸，手掌伸向alpha的脑袋，看到他脸上傻呵呵的笑容，原本要推开的动作无奈地改为轻柔的摩挲……

直到Christoffer的夺命连环call一再打扰，William才恋恋不舍地离去，听着楼下嚣张的跑车引擎声越来越远，Isak的心开始不由得变得焦躁，明明是他自己主动提出让William去赴宴，但是他不得不承认，自从习惯了William在他身边，自己就变得越发脆弱了。肚子里的小家伙这会倒是挺乖张，Isak揉了揉小肉团，合上眼。

迷迷糊糊中，超跑的引擎再次响起，然后是铁门打开的声音，楼梯间的脚步声，Isak觉得自己或许还在梦中，便也懒得睁眼，直到感觉到脸上被贴上温热的手掌，他才清醒过来，看着早就该在宴会现场的人又折回到自己跟前，他愣了愣，看到窗外还是艳阳一片，不解地问

“Willy……你怎么回来了？我睡了多久？”

William拿过一件衬衣，坐到床边扶起一脸困惑的小家伙，“我回来接我的两个洋娃娃一起去”， 眸中的蜜棕色犹如漩涡般敛去了omega所有的心魂，不由的就将手递了过去。洁白而挺括的衬衣的领口、前襟、肩线都镶着浮夸而复古的双层木耳褶皱，袖子则是做成了优雅而柔美的喇叭口，宽松的A字型设计掩盖住了已经显怀的肚皮，搭配一条深棕色的毛呢裤和一双同色系的小羊皮靴，颈间是一条与William领带同样质地色彩的丝带，Isak看起来就像是William嘴里说的精致而高贵的人偶。认真为omega系好鞋带的alpha挺直了身体，伸出手，

“Shall we？” 嘴角扬起淡淡的魅惑的弧度，Isak微凉的手指刚触上去，William就顺势一扯，小家伙就掉进了一个炙热的怀抱，若有似无的木质香气传来，甜蜜地将他包围。

**  
Isak不是第一次出席这种时尚圈内的聚会，但自从有了身孕以来，他就完全被Magnusson一家列为了重点保护对象，不仅Magnusson太太让他辞去了工作，不准随便乱跑，现在William更是恨不得把他圈养起来好好喂养，最好双脚都不沾地。所以此刻城郊古堡内的奢华氛围和攒动的人流让他一时间有些难以招架，他紧张地攥紧William的袖口，一双大眼睛好奇又狐疑地打量着那些聚焦在自己和alpha身上的目光。

“William！” 一抹纤细的身影走近他们，金发碧眼，Isak一眼就认出了这是之前William去海岛出席活动上那个揽着他的少年，某时尚品牌CEO的小儿子，只见他径直朝William走过来，连余光都没有给到自己，

“看我把谁给你带来了？” 少年雀跃地伸出双臂想要抓住William的手臂，却被后者一个灵巧的侧身闪开，扑了个空，但男孩像是司空见惯似地并不气恼，笑眯眯地继续引荐身后的人“新锐导演Jean，我可是拜托爹地特地请来让你们认识的”，一个扎着马尾的高大男人走了过来，礼貌地和William握手问候，Isak看到自己丈夫的眼神里闪烁起兴奋的光彩，意会到他们也许想要好好聊聊，

“我去buffet那里转转” 他凑近丈夫耳边轻轻说道，同时松开一直抓着William的手，却不想对方反握住他的手，十指紧扣，

“Buffet那里都是冷餐，你又想偷偷吃什么，嗯？” William轻松的语气里带着些许责怪，“饿了的话一会我就陪你去吃东西”说着把人往怀里带了带，主动向Jean介绍起来，

“Isak Magnusson，我的丈夫” William说着将唇印在了omega的额上，温柔一吻，如羽毛一般轻巧，却足以证明两人间的亲密，“不介意的话我先陪他去拿些餐点，然后我们去沙发那边坐着聊，他有孕在身不能累着。”

“当然可以，我先去那边等你们” Jean礼貌地举杯示意，末了不忘加一句，“恭喜你们，你丈夫真漂亮”

“谢谢，一会儿见” William也朝对方微微举杯示意后，就侧过脸，刚想喝一口香槟，就发现自己过于“宏伟”的鼻子和细长的高脚杯形成了尴尬的弧度，怀里的小家伙发出一阵细碎的笑声，他随手把酒杯放到Waiter的托盘上，双手搂住Isak的腰身，让他与自己面对面，然后用自己的鼻尖抵上对方小巧挺翘的鼻尖，“你在笑什么？幸灾乐祸吗，恩？”说着两人的鼻尖又蹭了蹭，William好看的嘴角轻轻弯起，湿热的唇毫无预兆地贴了上去。不安分的唇齿轻轻的摩擦，带起丝丝的火焰，灵巧的舌尖探出勾勒着Isak的嘴唇，一点点的细细舔舐，尽管William滴酒未沾，但Isak仿佛已经陷入了微醺的漩涡之中……


	15. Chapter 15

William从书房回来的时候，看见Isak正靠着躺椅拿着手机发愣，脸色不太好看，他走过去把人揽进怀里，抽掉手机放到一边，

“手机要少用，对你眼睛不好，对洋娃娃也不好，不是你自己说的么，嗯？”大掌拂过那个这个月来涨势唬人的肚皮，轻轻在圆圆的肚脐上打转，惹得怀里的人一阵低吟，Isak无奈地从自己的胡思乱想中抽回思绪。

从William靠近的那一刻起，对方身上似有若无的信息素就像放大到极致似地渗透入他的每个毛孔，照常理说怀孕后自己没有了固定的发情期，Willian信息素对他的影响会随之减弱。但或许是生理上的不适与安全感的匮乏，让Isak觉得自己变得更加脆弱，反而更加依赖他的alpha，无时不刻总是想从他身上寻求一些什么。

“轻点……Willy，一会又要被母亲听见了……”原本在和洋娃娃互动的手开始不老实地流连往下，Isak伸出手轻轻地抵住对方的胸膛，身上总是敏感得厉害，当下William一碰他他便受不住了，但因为进入孕晚期，Magnusson太太执意要求两人搬回祖宅，还明令禁止两人“过分亲密”，让两人不得不担心隔墙有耳。

William抓住Isak的双手紧紧包覆，侧过头，将下巴抵在Omega的脖颈上，尖尖的虎牙像婴儿磨牙似地在对方的性腺上磨蹭，Isak被他这个动作弄得咯咯咯地笑了起来了，一边躲闪着William的攻势，一边转过身子来两腿分开坐在alpha的身上,和他面对面贴得很近，翠绿的一弯笑眼渐渐变得清朗起来，眼底里只剩下坚定的深情。William被他这种眼神看得心痒难耐，就在他恨不得把人马上揉进胸腔里的时候，Isak却突然之间伸手环住了他的脖子，然后仰起头在他带着胡茬的嘴角印下一个响亮的吻，

“William, love you.”

这个深情告白的结果就是直接点燃了两人间那把早已暗流涌动的烈火，alpha的吻就狂乱地落了下来，不停地在Isak的脸上、脖子上种下一个又一个炙热的火种，然后抱起人来往大床边走，Isak伸出手紧紧地抱住了William的脖子，然后也凑上去回吻了他。

Isak睁着迷茫的眼睛，在William的身下呻吟出声，William盯着那个自己视若珍宝的人，迟迟没有继续的动作，omega的脸早已染上了一丝暧昧的颜色，他低下头亲吻着白皙的胸膛，然后舌尖在小小的红嫩的乳尖上流连，虽然仅仅只是浅尝辄止，但是却很快就让Isak不安地扭动起眼下已经十分笨拙的腰身，令人羞耻的声音从樱红的薄唇边断断续续地溢出，William看着这幅意乱神迷的样子简直就是要煞红了眼，他一只手慢慢地按摩起omega的腰腹，另一只手的手指一寸一寸地慢慢撑开了原本紧致的地方，那种熟悉的温热感和要命的心跳简直就快要把他焚化。

快感像是电流一样袭来，Isak忍不住全身上下情潮的涌动，身后的小穴也早软腻地不像话，透明的肠液随着William不断进出的手指慢慢流出……就当Isak以为alpha要挺身进入的时候，撑在自己上方的人突然俯下身，随即他感觉到对方的胡茬蹭过自己大腿内侧的柔嫩之处，但很快他所有的感官都被后穴传来的异样感吸引，alpha的舌尖宛如一条狡猾的水蛇，挑逗着洞口的每一个褶皱，然后灵活的舌体故意折磨他一般不停地在他的体内不紧不慢地研磨着，攀不上高峰的感觉让omega抓心挠肺，他只能下意识地挺动着自己沉重的肚子，双手摸上了自己胸膛前急需抚慰的红樱，欲求不得的泪水浸湿眼角和鬓角的金色发丝……

 

**  
Isak怎么也没想到家里会来这样一位不速之客，William和Magnusson先生已经出门去了公司，Magnusson太太正一脸心疼地握着他的手安抚劝食，半夜里他又被痛醒，吐到腿软，吓得William把私人医生都喊来了，结果却是虚惊一场，本来母亲非要William在家陪伴他，但是他却婉拒了，他没有那么脆弱，但是眼下看着站在自己面前，金发碧眼趾高气昂的贵公子，他有些后悔刚才执意让alpha出门的决定。

“阿姨”——Fred，也就是同事们口中经常提起的、最近频频和William出席圈内活动的某一线品牌家的小少爷，熟门熟路地来到Magnusson太太身边执起她的手轻轻一吻，“William呢？我找他有事要谈”

Magnusson太太不动声色地收回手，给了管家一个眼神，随即回以礼貌地微笑，“找他你应该打他电话啊，怎么找到阿姨家里来了？”

“因为Christoffer说他最近都在您这啊，而且我也好久没来阿姨家了呢” Fred坐到Magnusson太太的另一侧，“以前我可是经常在这里过周末呢” 眼神却一直流连在Isak身上，微微挑起的眼角像是挑衅的宣战。

Isak闻到对方身上一股浓郁的芳香味，不知是信息素或是香水，只觉胃里不断泛起不适的感觉，肚子里的小家伙不知为何也开始闹腾起来，他按着难受的胸口，毫无规律的胎动厉害得让他有些喘不过起来，明明脑中嗡嗡一片，Fred的话却还是一句不落得听得清清楚楚，

“下个月William要为我们家拍摄一条新的Campaign宣传片哦，这次我特地为他找来知名的导演Jean一起合作”

“这是William一直盼望的机会，作为监制的出道作哦”

“我也会尝试做做看视觉指导，这也是我第一次在工作上和William并肩呢，好期待”

“William之前和我讨论了很多他的想法，还有未来的一些规划……”

Isak的胸腔内扑通扑通的，William不常和他说工作的事情，更别提下个月他们的洋娃娃就该出生了，他怎么还会有拍摄计划……或许是感应到了他的不安，肚里的小东西动静越来越大，根本不管他受不受得住，这已经不是那种小打小闹的闷痛，而是坠着往下冲的撕裂般的疼痛，他已经坐不稳，缓缓地撑住沙发扶手改为侧卧的姿势，蜷缩着抵御腹中一波波尖锐的疼痛。

身后突然环过一阵阵温暖的气息，带着令人安心的冷杉调，Isak就算不睁眼也知道William已经把自己搂到怀里，他安心地向后靠去，alpha强劲的臂弯支撑起他们一家三口的重量，William的手掌握住他覆盖在肚子上的手，两人十指交缠紧紧相扣，

“你乖一点啊，妈咪会痛的” alpha弯下头和小家伙打着商量，然后又抬头对Fred说道：“我早就拒绝了你的合作要求，现在请你离开这里。”

“你就不怕我把你私下直接参与品牌case的事情透露给你们总部？” Fred被William的回答浇了一盆冷水，情急之下嗓音都拔高了

“随你”William的眼神一刻都没有离开怀里的人，冷冷的语调带着轻蔑与不屑，随后稳稳地抱起Isak往楼上走去。

**  
Isak瘫在William怀里喘气，身体虚得没有力气，他的身体本来就算不上多好，怀孕以后更显得娇贵了，这一次的阵痛一直缓不过来，为了分散注意力，他抬头对上alpha的双眼，才发现男人的眼眶也红通通的。

“Sorry Babe，我不该离开的……Sorry” 男人不停地吻着他的额角，“你再坚持一下，直升机来了我们就去医院”

Isak已经无力吐槽丈夫太过于兴师动众，他从不知道生个孩子会这么折磨人，腹内忽地一阵强烈绞痛，他的呼吸已经疼乱了，眼前也一阵阵地晃过黑影，眼角逼出泪水，惨白的薄唇一张一合，艰难地吐息。

等直升机到达，William再次将他抱起的时候，Isak已经疼到有些恍惚了，他依稀记得自己的手背被插上针管，鼻间按上了呼吸器，William死死搂抱着他，那双坚不可摧的双臂不住得颤抖，似乎比他还要害怕。他努力的积攒了一些力气，抬着手握住William的，想要开口和他说不用担心，却在下一刻直接失去了意识。

**  
这是William自有记忆起最漫长的两天一夜。

从头到尾，他都怔怔地立在手术室门口的过道里，俊颜上看似波澜不惊一片平静，但紧攥成拳泛白的指节还是揭示着他内心的汹涌澎湃。他感觉自己精神与身体似乎脱离了开来，明明身体已经累到极限，可是脑海里却一刻也止不住得跳跃，往事霎那间涌入脑中，一幕幕在眼前掠过：从剑拔弩张的初次见面到貌合神离的新婚夜，从自己粗暴的强求到两人身心相交的契合，从青涩笨拙的小少爷到如今将为人父的儒雅公子，在这段联姻中总是处于被动的小家伙已经在潜移默化中让他动容，再也无法放手，此刻他愿意付出一切，来减轻他的痛苦，换得他的平安……

Isak睁开眼的时候，头顶的天花板是一片虚空的白，空气里蔓延着一股淡淡的西洋杉的味道，他的喉咙有些疼，刚尝试发出一声轻咳，趴在床头的William一下子就给这动静惊醒了，立刻坐到床边，将床板调整好角度，小心翼翼地把手抚上omega的肩头，拿过那杯被自己换了无数次的温水，用棉签先润了润那有些发干的薄唇，再缓缓地小口小口地喂着，Isak脸色依然苍白一片，但William的也好不到哪去，尤其那双带着浓重黑眼圈的眼睛，里面布满红血丝，眼眶还有些肿，一看就是哭过的。

两人都没有说话，空气里却弥漫着一股浓浓的温情与爱恋，彼此对望了许久后，都忍不住轻笑出声来，Isak靠在alpha的胸膛上，看着自己已经憋下去的肚子，然后抬起头，伸手摸上满脸胡茬的男人，“宝宝还好吗？” 

“嗯，很好，他很好，漂亮极了”William蹭了蹭他的掌心，声音是意料外的沙哑，“你吓死我了，你不知道这两天我……”回想起Isak在生产过程中一度难产昏迷的情景，William的身体又控制不住地轻颤起来，那种明知要失去却无能为力的无助感，现在回想起来，都清晰的让他从本能上感到害怕，“我们就这一个够了，不要再生了……”

Isak微凉的手指抵上William的嘴唇，轻轻地描摹，眼里满是心疼与眷恋，后者执过他的手掌放到唇边，牙齿细细地啃过每一根指尖，连绵的吻星星点点地落到omega的眼睑、鼻尖、嘴角、颈侧，最后又回到前额，不带任何情欲，却比任何一次都来得深沉……

**  
在Isak醒来的第二天，他终于看到了自己从鬼门关走了一遭才辛苦生下的洋娃娃——一个omega，皮肤是晶莹剔透的粉红，软软的一团，浑身上下都是奶香，细细的金色发丝顺直地贴在小脑袋上，浓密的睫毛镶嵌在长长的眼线根部，弧度优雅的鼻梁骨一看就是随了Isak的，粉粉的小嘴微微嘟起，嘴角带着上扬的角度，一看就知道长大后会是讨人喜欢的模样。

小家伙安静地窝在William的臂弯里，后者每每忍不住想要亲亲小洋娃娃时，总在胡茬快要触到那细皮嫩肉时停住，然后懊恼地叹息，纠结着该不该刮掉这让他自傲的型格利器。

“他叫Clement”William轻轻坐到Isak身边，后者靠着他的肩头，目光注视着小洋娃娃，嘴角弯出的弧度都带着幸福的味道，omega的指尖触上小娃娃的脸颊，柔嫩的感觉就像是羽毛挠在他的心尖上，忽然那两扇睫毛扑闪了一下，两双翠绿的眼眸相对，Isak仿佛看见了最美丽的浩瀚星辰，他仰起头， 贴上William炙热的唇瓣，眼角泪滴轻轻滑落……


	16. 番外

“怎么样?”William紧紧皱着眉头，看向Isak手中的温度计，臂弯里躺着的小宝贝此刻脸蛋泛着异常的粉红，圆润饱满的额头上敷着降温的冰宝贴，又长又密的睫毛尖沾着湿气，小巧的鼻翼煽动着不规则的频率，平日里总是如水晶葡萄般盈亮的眸子此刻无神地看着头顶上方的父亲，小小的拳头攥着一条小白熊的婴儿睡毯，呵欠连连。

William看到Clement分明是悃到了极点却因为身体不适而无法安睡的样子心疼坏了，他轻轻地晃着手臂，另一只手搭在儿子的胸口上轻缓地抚慰，小洋娃娃两天前就开始发烧，温度反反复复地波动就是不肯褪去。

Isak摇了摇头，“还是没有好转” 看着眼前心急如焚的alpha，他的心里更多的是对William的担忧，这几天公司的案子特别忙，两天前丈夫听说Clement病了就连夜从出差地赶回家中，每天下班回家就守着他的洋娃娃寸步不离，每次半夜他醒来，身边都是空荡荡的。

“要不还是叫医生来一趟吧” William再次跟Isak提议，却又遭到了拒绝

“Harris先生下午才来过，Cle没有大碍，因为我们不想给他用药，所以采取物理疗法见效比较慢而已……”

“那我再给他喂点水” William拿过小桌上的奶瓶，小心翼翼支起Clement软绵绵的身体，缓缓地把奶嘴塞进Clement的小嘴里，“Cle乖，我们喝点水”

Clement慢悠悠地嘬了一口奶嘴，随即就把水吐了出来，沾湿了胸口的衣服，小舌头抵着奶嘴一脸的抵触，小拳头下意识地推开奶瓶，肉呼呼脚丫也开始胡乱地蹬起，眼里的水雾越积越浓，眼看着就要闹起情绪，William赶紧拿开奶瓶，用柔软的干毛巾吸干小宝贝胸前的水渍，然后站起身，抱着小娃娃在房间里来回踱步，嘴里轻轻地哼着不成曲的小调，时不时低下头，用自己的前额轻触Clement的，眼里满是宠溺的柔情。

渐渐的，小洋娃娃的情绪得到了安抚，虽然溜圆的大眼睛还是湿漉漉的，但果冻般的小嘴已经咧起开心的弧度，时不时发出咿咿呀呀的小奶音，莲藕似的小胳膊也向上伸着，想要抓住William的头发，后者轻轻捏过儿子的小手掌放到自己脸上，软嫩的小肉垫划过自己的眉骨、眼窝、再到鼻梁和嘴唇，William一瞬不瞬地看着自己与Isak的结晶，胸口被为人父的骄傲与满足胀得发热。

Clement渐渐睡去，William想给儿子一个晚安吻，却在自己胡茬离那吹弹可破的粉嫩肌肤咫尺之遥的时候止住，他无奈地摸了摸自己的下巴，然后轻手轻脚地把小小的宝贝放到床上，大掌捋了捋绵软的金色发丝，“Love you, my babe Cle”无声唇语道出浓浓的宠爱与疼惜。

Isak过来扯了扯丈夫的袖子，示意他离开回房

“再一会儿” 他轻声呢喃，眼神很快又回到Clement轻轻起伏的小胸膛上。

**  
William回到卧室的时候，发现房间里反常地漆黑一片，一般来说Isak总会等他一起入睡，实在晚了也会给他留一盏夜灯，床上的人明显醒着，听见他进来的脚本似乎想要翻身，犹豫了一下又没有动。

William坐到床上，打开地面的氛围灯，淡淡的柔光映出温暖的暧昧，他扳过Isak的身子让他与自己对视，撑着床垫，缓缓倾向他的omega，手指轻轻抚过他的眉毛。

“怎么了？你有心事。”陈述的语气带着不容置疑的默契，他低下眼睛来很认真地看着Isak。

Isak看着William眼圈浓浓的青黑一片，到了嘴边的话又吞了回去，William这几天担惊受怕的，压根没有睡好，他不想再因为自己莫名其妙的情绪来折腾他，伸出手抚上alpha已经有些天没有修剪过的胡茬，他没有告诉过William，自己很喜欢他的胡茬，带着不羁、狂放的潇洒，又透着只属于雄性荷尔蒙的诱惑。

“Nothing” 他轻轻地回答，感觉到William垂下的眉眼越来越近，自己几乎可以感觉到对方嘴唇的温热，所有的感觉在那一刻无比敏锐，“你怎么不陪着Cle了？”

“吃醋了？” William躺到他的身边，胡渣蹭着他敏感的颈部。Isak边躲边哼，后颈的腺体散发出幽幽清香，“知道为什么明明小洋娃娃不喜欢，我却留着这胡子吗？” alpha略微粗糙的舌一点一点的舔着Isak的薄唇，再慢慢慢慢的叩进他的嘴里，吸吮他口中的津液，反复寻找他的舌头，缠绕，纠缠，引诱，挑逗……

“因为我知道我的大洋娃娃喜欢它” William凉凉的嗓音点燃空气里的温度，飙升的信息素将身下的omega团团裹住。Isak被熏得头昏脑涨，体内掀起的热浪一阵高过一阵，偏偏William只是吻得他窒息，却迟迟没有下一步动作，他只能自己动起手来。

上身的丝质睡袍不知道什么时候被解开了几颗扣子，半遮半露地显露出了Isak单薄的胸膛，随着Isak轻轻地动作，William甚至可以看到时隐时现的胸口的红点，不同于完全的裸露，似乎这样的朦胧显得更为诱惑。就在William的呼吸正在慢慢加重的时候，他眼看着自家这个勾人魂魄宝贝慢慢地朝自己贴上来，雪白的胴体挂在自己身上，一条光华细长的腿环在了他的腰上，William几乎是凭着本能握住了Isak修长笔直的腿，但是却依旧再做出什么其他的反应。

就像是不甘心似地，Isak用自己细嫩的大腿内侧轻轻地摩擦着William的关键部位，然后扯开了他的衣领，在他的胸膛上落上了一个滚烫的吻，抬起头的时候，满意地听到了男人越来越粗重的喘息，

“Willy……”Isak的声音里带着一点鲜有的性感和沙哑的味道，故作轻颤的尾音，瞬间就勾起了William蛰伏的情欲，他看了看小家伙一幅“任君处置”的模样，瞬间就把持不住了，一个翻身就直接把Isak压在了自己身下，一边伸手在床头柜里摸索。

这时候，Isak细白的手臂搭上他的，晶亮的眸子里闪动着满满的爱意，他轻轻地摇了摇头，“我想……我还想再要一个宝宝” 说完，便伸手捂住了自己的眼，像是被自己的告白弄得不好意思似的，而alpha根本不给他这个机会，抓住他的双手放到自己的脸颊上细细地磨呀磨呀，琥珀似的瞳孔在暗暗的灯光下放大到了极致，Isak很难去形容对方此刻的眼神，从最初的惊讶，到狂喜，然后到心疼，最后化作了一股浓浓的迷恋……

 

**  
“为什么Boss还没来，都快开场了呀”今天是集团一年一度的慈善足球会，邀请了圈内外一众明星名流以及时尚品牌高层莅临，而身为主队队长的William却迟迟没有现身，

“估计又在家吸娃吸到废寝忘食吧”Marc一副生无可恋的样子说

“什么，William是超级奶爸？”别的部门的同事不由的好奇起来

“你不知道吗？他的宝贝洋娃娃就像是一只包包一样，我们从来就没见过他儿子双脚着地的时候，永远都在大冰山的手臂上”

“哎，说到就到” 顺着大家的目光，进门的William套着灰色的连帽卫衣外套，夸张的黑色墨镜遮去了大半的脸，外套的拉链拉得很低，怀里抱着一个四五岁的小男孩，光着一双雪白的小细腿，馒头似的小脚丫被William揣在怀里，金色的直发乖乖地垂到肩膀，一双翠绿的大眼睛好奇地张望着热闹的更衣室，小巧的鼻尖微微上翘，红红的双颊就像秋日里的红苹果，樱桃般的小嘴时不时地贴在William的耳边说着什么，惹得大冰山的嘴角都快咧到耳朵根了。

“哇！洋娃娃来了！” 一群人大呼小叫地团团围住父子俩， 把即将开始的进场仪式忘得一干二净，被William藏在怀里的Clement倒也不怕生，咧着嘴对一群奇奇怪怪的叔叔阿姨们笑的甜甜的，露出一对尖尖的小虎牙。

“对了，一会我不上场了，你们找个人替我吧” William摘下墨镜，扔下一个重磅炸弹

“什么？Boss你不是开玩笑吧，你可是场上队长加中场核心啊！”

“我要带着Clement，不放心把他交给你们”

“Isak呢？”

“Clement，你妈咪呢，怎么不来？”见William不回答，Marc打算从洋娃娃下手

“妈咪……”Clement扯起软软糯糯的嗓音，“妈咪不舒服在家里休息，因为……因为……”

见儿子可能要“爆料”，William赶紧打断他，“Cle看看墙上，哪件是爹地的球衣？” 说着抱着Clement走到衣柜前，看着一排按号码排好的球衣，而Clement几乎是毫不犹豫就拿起14号的球衣捧在胸前，

“是这个！” 

“Wow，Clement好聪明！” 大家纷纷表示惊讶，Lynn走到他的跟前，“Clement怎么知道你爸爸的球衣号码?”

“因为爹地只穿14号啊” Clement不假思索地说道

“为什么呀？一定有原因的对不对？”八卦的群众打算趁热打铁继续追问

“因为2月14号是爸比的结婚纪念日呀”Clement想也不想就把他老爹的隐私给抖了出来

更衣室里立刻想起一阵起哄的声音，直到客队的球员们过来打断，一群人还在那意犹未尽地调侃“集团新好男人”William。

“Sean……Sean!”忽然靠在William肩头的Clement兴奋地叫了起来，目光穿过人群看向门外，迫切地扭动着小小的身子，小胳膊努力地挥动着，“这里！Sean~~”

原来作为客户方的Louis也受邀，带着Sean一同来观赛，听到叫唤，已经出落得一表人才的小男孩款款地走来，微笑地与一群陌生人点头示意，来到William和Clement的跟前，“Magnusson叔叔你好”

“Sean，Sean Sean！” 看到自己似乎被忽略，Clement的眼眶立刻就湿润了，连声的呼唤起来，双臂拼命地伸向男孩，“Hug Hug！”

“Cle，Sean他还小，抱不动你的” William抱紧了怀里的洋娃娃，把他的手臂收回自己胸前，无奈自己的小宝贝倔强地很，挣扎了几下又把手臂伸到Sean的面前，瘪着小嘴，绿葡萄的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男孩

“没关系的，我可以抱得动” 已经开始明显拔高身材的Sean伸出一双长长的臂膀，捞过一脸雀跃的Clement，稳稳地抱在怀里，后者高兴地仿佛倒回幼年，开始咿咿呀呀词不成句，一双小白腿晃悠几下后又勾住Sean的腰身。

“好了，那Boss你可以安心上场啦，走了走了，已经超了预计开球时间了” Marc过来将William的球衣搭上他的肩膀，William无奈地迅速换上，跟着大部队出了更衣室，眼睛始终盯着前方的Sean，又气又恼却又无可奈何。

“混小子，想拐走我的洋娃娃，你还差得远呢！”


End file.
